Where You Belong
by justices
Summary: What if Mary Margaret and David had a second child while they were cursed? One shots of the life of Lily, second daughter of David and Mary Margaret
1. Sick

**Chapter one : ''If you're feeling down or weak''**

Season 2 - 13 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily woke up with the most horrible feeling, she had ever had. No, no, no, no! She couldn't be sick today! They worked so hard on their project! Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of bed and the whole room started to turn around her.

'O god..' She mumbled getting more nauseous than she already was.

She walked to her mirror looking at herself, convincing herself that she looked fine. That she could do it.

'Come on Lily, not today.' She said to herself and walked out of her room.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Walking slowly down the stairs, she stood still looking at their 'charming' family. It looked like every normal morning.

Her mother was making breakfast, as she tells Henry some inside stories of her days as Snow White, while he and Emma sit by the island eating. Emma who pretents not to listen, but actually does. David who is at the table drinking coffee and eating his own breakfast as he read the paper and then of course, as every morning, she comes in last in a hurry trying not to be late for school.

This morning was different.

She walked further down the stairs as she coughed.

'There you are we- Lily?' Her mother walked up to her, the worry all written over her face.

'You don't have to look so worried.. I am fine. Is the room spinning for you too?'

Her mother felt her forehead with the back of her hand and raised an eyebrow.

'You are not fine, David can you grab the thermometer from the bathroom please?'

'Of course dear.' And he stood up, walking to the bathroom.

'And you, sit down before you collapse.' She said to Lily.

Lily was to tired to argue, so she took place on a chair at the table.

'It is your throat? Or your stomach? Do you want something to eat?'

'Mom, I a-'

Then the smell of food hit her like a truck and she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Walking out of the bathroom her mother looked even more worried.

'I am fine mom! I am going upstairs-'

'Sit.' Her mother said stopping her from walking upstairs.

She sat down at the island at Emma's spot who was now sitting at the table.

'Open your mouth.' Mary Margaret said.

'No. I am not sick.' Lily said stubbornly.

'Yet another thing, we didn't miss out on.' David smirked as he pictures a little Lily not wanting to eat her food.

'You, hush.' Mary Margaret smiled as Lily grumpily opened her mouth.

After a moment of silence Mary Margaret took the thermometer out of her daughters mouth and showed it to her daughter.

'You were saying?'

**Review**!


	2. First Kiss

**Chapter two : ''You can always count on me''**

Season 3 - 14 years , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'It's not fair.' Lily said whining walking into the appartment followed by her parents.

'Sit down at the island.' David said sternly.

Lily signed heavily, but did what he said.

'What is gotten into you Lily? Ruining buildings in the town like that? And the boy? Noah was it? What is his deal? Is he bringing you to the bad path, because I swear-'

'Shut up!' Lily shouted to her father. 'Noah is a good guy! We were just having fun in this forever boring town!'

'This is not called having fun Lily! You could have been seriously hurt if someone or Zelena caught you and got a really bad reaction! And we haven't even got to the part that you sneak out in the middle of the night!' David said rubbing his temples.

'It was FUN! You guys wouldn't get it! The only thing you did for the last thirdy years is living in a dahm curse! You were in a coma for christ sake!'

'Stop it Lily!' Lily froze at her mothers tone, she never heard her mother speak up like that and it shocked her.

'We are your parents, W-'

'Yeah, for how long? You only know me for three years.' Lily shot her mother who just fell silence.

'You are walking on very dangerous grounds here, young lady.' Her father said crossing his arms.

'Whatever. You guys take away all the fun ever since that stupid witch is in town and you got pregnant.' And she ran upstairs, slamming her door closed.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Lily found herself sneaking out of the appartment later that night to Henry's rebuilded castle, where someone waited for her. She didn't care Zelena was around, she wasn't scared. She had magic.

Shining with her flashlight to the castle, she looked around.

'Noah?'

'Here!' His head popped up and she smiled climbing her way up the castle, sitting next to him.

'I thought you never came.' He signed with a nervous smile.

'Of course I did! You can always count on me, remember?'

He smiled at her and nodded.

'Always.'

And he kissed her on the lips.

**Review**!


	3. Daddy-Daughter time

**Chapter three: ''I will always pick you up''**

For the Guest(s): First thanks for all the reviews! For the one Guest: most of the things you asked, will you find out as the story continues, but I agree it's a little confusing. Lily is the biological child of David and Mary Margaret (AKA Charming and Snow). How that happened? That's a surprise for now ;)

Here you go! Chapter three!

Season 2 - 13 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

It was a nice Saturday evening. Emma and Mary Margaret were out with the girls and Henry was at Regina's which left David and Lily alone in the appartment for the evening. Lily was picking out a movie as David was busy with the snacks and drinks.

'Which movie do you prefer? Tangled, Due Date, Life as we know it or Kick-Ass?' She asked her father holding up the four movies.

He looked up from the kitchen and smiled. 'You choose, I don't mind which one we are watching.'

'Euhm..' She looked at the four movies she had chosen. 'Life as we know it, it is.' She smiled.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

It was later than they expected it to be as they walked into the appartment.

'You know, Ruby was right about-'

'Stt!' Mary Margaret hushed as Emma pointed at the couch. David and Lily were both asleep, with Lily's head on Davids shoulder. Mary Margaret smiled at her husband and youngest daughter as she put her purse on the table.

'Should I wake them up?' Emma whispered, but Mary shook her head.

'No, I will do that. Go to bed.' She smiled.

Suddenly Emma looked a little nervous, but them smiled too.

'Thanks for inviting me tonight. It was really fun.' And walked upstairs with a yawn.

As her oldest daughter dissapeared upstairs Mary Margaret walked to the couch, kissing Lily on the head and David on the lips. He slowly opened his eyes, waking up.

'Hey. You are back.' he said a little sleepish.

'Stt.. you are going to wake her up.' Mary Margaret whispered pointing at their daughter, who was still sound asleep.

David smiled, then carfully lifted her head up from his shoulder as he stood up. Lily mumbled a little and crowled up to the other side of the couch.

'I will bring her to bed.' He stated.

'Or we can just wake her up.' She said, smiling again at their peacefully sleeping daughter.

'No I want to.' And he walked back to the couch, lifting her up with care and headed to the stairs.

'David wait.'

Mary Margaret walked to her husband and kissed Lily on the cheek.

'Sweet dreams Lily.'

**Review! I would love it if you did!**


	4. Moments

**Chapter four: ''Nothing's ever gonna change''**

**So this is the last chapter of the day, will continue tomorrow :) (technically it's already tomorrow, 12:20PM, but you know what I mean, haha) Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I am very lucky with such readers! Made this chapter extra special and longer for those sweethearts! X**

16 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Henry! Diner is ready!' Mary Margaret called from downstairs to her grandson. Within' seconds the boy was downstairs and sitting at the table as for Neal who already sat in his high chair.

'When are mom and gramps back?' The fourteen year old asked looking hungry at the spagetti Mary Margaret placed on the table.

'Any minute, just wait okay?' She says and looks over her shoulder to her sixteen year old who was busy texting, while still sitting on the couch.

'Lily are you coming?' She asked a little fusterated.

'Yeah, yeah. Don't worry mom. I will come when dad and Emma are here.' Lily said, not even looking up from her phone.

'Who are you even texting?' Her mother asked as she sat down between Neal and Henry.

'Can't we just start with diner?' Henry asked.

'Noah.' Lily replied.

'Henry, what did I just say to you?' Mary Margaret asked her grandson as she was busy with Neal.

'To wait..' He mumbled.

Then the front door opened and, David and Emma walked in.

'Sorry, we are late. There was a lot of paperwork.' David excused them as he hung his jacket and sat down at the table next to Neal. Emma followed him and sat next to Henry.

'Honey, can you help your son with his spagetti?' Mary Margaret asked as she put food on everyones plate.

'Are you coming Lily?' Emma asked as she handed her plate to Mary Margaret.

'One second..' Lily mumbled.

'Lily Eva.' Mary Margaret said sternly as she put the last food filled plate down.

'Lily, listen to your mother.' David said as he cuts Neals spagetti.

Lily signed heavily and stood up walked to the table and sat down.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Everyone seemed to enjoy diner, talking and laughing except Lily. She was only taking small bites and moving the food on her plate. Mary Margaret noticed her daughters behavior.

'What's on your mind?' Her mother asked from across the table.

'Oh, nothing.' Lily replies and put some spagetti in her mouth so she couldn't speak. Of course there was something on her mind, but it was not like she wanted to talk about it.

'Is something going on with Noah?' Her father asked as he raised an eyebrow, now also noticing the sudden weird behavior of his youngest daughter.

'It's nothing, okay? Just leave it.' Lily said looking up, then back at her diner.

'I am not hungry anyway. Can I be excused?' Before her parents could answer, she stood up and walked up the stairs.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Laying on her bed, she looked out of the window, thinking. She didn't even notice how her dad walked into her room and closed the door behind him, until he spoke up.

'Lil..' He started walking up to her sitting next to her.

Lily stayed silence as she kept looking out of the window.

'You know that you can tell us anything right? Whatever it is.. we will love you no matter what. Nothing's ever gonna change that.' he said and looked over at his daughter. Several tears were dropping out of her eyes, but she stayed silent.

'I know, you don't want to talk.. but sometimes it's better to do.' he continued, and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back.

She signed and finally gave in.

'Always after we defeat the bad guys, and we finally settle down for a moment, something bad happens. Why does that happen every time?'

David looked up. He remembered a certain conversation years ago with Emma, that looked a lot like this one. Maybe history does repeat itself, he thought.

'You can't think like that Lily.' He said and she sat up looking him in the eye.

'I am not. I am just telling the truth, there is a difference. Besides bad things do keep happening to our family.' She answered.

'So do good thing. If you think like that you miss out. There's more to life than just looking for the next fight. You know, you gotta look for the moments.'

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Moments?'

'Yes! Life is made up of moments, good ones, bad ones, but they are all worth living.'

'Well, we seem to be.. like a magnet or something for the bad ones.' Lily said looking at her hands.

He forced her to look him in the eye, as he put a finger under her chin.

'All the more reasons to look for the good moments between the bad ones.' He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

'Thanks dad..' She whispered into his ear.

**Review + Follow! X**


	5. College

**Chapter five: ''Nothing's gettin' in my way''**

A small chapter, but enjoy :)!

18 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Come on dad! This isn't fair, you told me when I got into college, where ever thay may be, I could go! And now you are telling me I can't because, ''you are not sure''. What is going on?!' Lily asked standing in front of her father, who just looked unsure.

Of course she felt sorry for him that she left, but she wanted to make something out of her life and she couldn't do that if she stayed in Storybrooke. Couldn't he understand that? Then she thought again. Of course he couldn't. Things were different here than in the Enthanted Forrest, why didn't she thought of that earlier?

'Dad.. it's not like I am never coming back.' She walked up to him. 'Don't worry. I will be back before you know it.' She smiled.

Her father nodded and just hugged her tight. 'Please be safe, if something happens come back as fast as you can, stay out of trouble, and call at least once a week, and.. and be safe.'

'You already said that..' She said into his shoulder.

'I know.'

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Goodbye

**Chapter six : ''I will always hold you up.''**

Here you go chapter six! Don't forget to read chapter five! X

13 years old - Season 2, I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily sat down on the couch as her parents told her so. She could tell her parents were really nervous about the news they were going to tell her. Her mother sat down on her left, as he father sat down on her right. Mary Margaret grabbed her hands and looked at her with watery sad eyes.

'What.. what is going on? Am I in trouble or something?' This was starting to freak her out.

Her mother shook her head as tears already dropped out of her eyes. 'Something happened, sweetheart..'

As they tell her the news, she shakes her head. The world doesn't move. She wants to scream, but nothing comes out of her mouth. Still in shock she stands up and walks up the stairs. She hears her mother cry behind her, her father calming her down as she still walks up the stairs.

Walking into her room, she grabs the picture from her desk, sits down on her bed, and starts to cry. Loud sobs are escaping her body, but she doesn't care at all. She looks up as she hears her father from the doorstep.

'Oh Lily..' He said sadly and walks up to her and sits down next to her. She doesn't hold back as she cries in his arms with her head on his shoulder.

'It's not fair.. she practically raised me.. she.. she was always there for me..' She sobs.

'I know.. I know, honey and I am so sorry.' He whispered as he rubs circles on her back trying to be there for his daughter.

Lily looks at the picture, slowly calming down.

'Bye Johanna..'

**What do you think? Let me know!**


	7. Uh-oh!

**Chapter seven: ''Anything''**

19 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily walked into her parents appartment with the groceries, she promised to get for her mom as she got her own.

'Hey Lil!' Five year old Neal ran from his toys, to his big sister and hugged her as she put down the bags.

'What are you doing here? Mommy said we were going tomorrow.' He said confused, talking about the trip to the Zoo he and Lily were going to take the next day.

'Just picked up some groceries for mom. Speaking about her, where is she? Are you here all by yourself?' She asked looking around the appartment. There was no sign of her mom or dad.

'She is upstairs with Lexi, laundry.' He said as he ran to the stairs.

'Mom! Lily is here!' He yelled as he grinned at Lily.

Lily smiled at her little brother, he was such a little charmer and he knew it. Her mother walked down the stairs with her one year old niece.

'Hey honey, ah the groceries! Thank you!' She said hugging her daughter.

'No thanks, I had to go anyway. Why is Lexi with you? I thought Emma had the day off.' Lily said getting her niece from her mother as she put away the groceries.

'Emma had to do some things at the sherrif station and Killian is out with Henry fishing.' Her mother explained putting the pears away.

'So you are stuck with this little minion?' Lily smiled kissing Lexi on the cheek, who giggled.

At that moment the front door opened and Emma walked into the appartment.

'Emma!' Neal ran up to her and gave her a big hug, as he did with Lily.

'Hey kid! Giving mom any trouble?' She said ruffling his hair.

'No...' He said putting on a face of an angel.

'Yeah right.' Mary Margaret winked.

'Well, I have to go. I promised Noah to have diner ready at six.' Lily smiled.

'It's only three!' Emma said raising an eyebrow.

'I have a lot to prepare.' Lily mumbled and gave her mother a hug.

'See you tomorrow, don't forget to be here at nine.' Mary Margaret smiled.

'I won't! Don't worry!' And she walked out of the appartment.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Lily sat in her car as she already looked at the grocery store for over twenty minutes. It was time to go in. She had to pick up something, something she couldn't pick up the last time. She took a deep breath, got herself together and stepped out of the car.

Walking into the grocery store, she quickly picked up the thing she needed, and walked to the pay desk. She being her clumbsey self, walked to fast around the corner and bumped into someone and dropped her shopping basket.

'I- I am so sorry.' Lily said as she looked Emma in the eyes. They both bended down grabbing the groceries from the ground.

'Thought you already did you groceries?' Emma asked.

'Well..' Lily said as she searched for hers, but it was already too late.

'Lil.. Is there something you would like to tell me?' Emma asked looking her sister in the eye as she hold up a pregnancy test.

**Tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! Thank you! X**


	8. Positive

**Chapter eight : ''Comes what may''**

Here is the follow up from the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Love it! x

19 years old, I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily turned the test around so she couldn't see what it said. She set the timer on her phone and took a deep breath. Emma grabbed her hand.

'Hey. It's going to be okay.' She smiled.

'I.. I know.. just nervous. This could be changing my life for like.. forever.' Lily said.

'Whatever happens, I will be here, and mom.. and dad, after he kicks Noahs ass.'

Lily laughed at that idea, it wouldn't be a bad idea if he knocked her up.

'They are going to be so freaking mad. What if I can't do this? What if I am the worst mother the world has ever known?' Lily started to panic at that idea.

'Hey, hey.' Emma squeezed her hand. 'If it turns positive, you will be a wonderful mother. I have seen you with Neal and Lexi, kids love you. And you know what mom always says..'

'Believing in even the posibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. I have heard that too many times, believe me. I know.' Lily said as the alarm on her phone went on. She turned it off and looked at the test.

'You will be right here.. right Em?' Lily asked her sister who nodded.

Lily picked the test up from the table and looked at it.

'I.. I am pregnant.'

**Please review! Thank you! X**


	9. The Candle

**Chapter nine : ''Don't look back''**

Thank you for the lovely reviews! Love it! Xxx

This chapter is for SaoirseOisin x

13 years old - Season 2 , I do not own Once Upon A Time

_'Stop chasing me!' Lily yelled at the man who was running after her. She looked around where to run to, but it was really dark. _

_'Come here little girl! Don't be afraid!' The man laughed as he ran faster. _

_'Lily help! Lily!' Lily turned around. _

_The man was gone, but the voices came closer. It started to rain really hard and the lights in the street started to go out. _

_'Lily please! Help us!' Lily turned around and around, but she couldn't see where the voice was coming from. _

_'Lily! Here!' _

_'Here!' _

_'Go away!' She screamed to the voices, but they didn't. _

_'Now it's too late..' The man grabbed her neck choking her. _

_'No!' She screamed. _

'Lily! Lily! Wake up!' And Lilys eyes shot open as she sat up in bed breathing, looking right into her parents eyes, who gave her a worried impression.

'You had a nightmare.' Her father said calmly.

Tears started to fell down her cheeks as she caught her breath.

'It was horrible.' She whispered and started to sobb. Her mother who sat next to her pulled her into her embrace.

'It's okay.. you are safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you.' She said rocking her daughter, as she looked worried at David.

The crying stopped after a few minutes, Lily sat with Mary Margaret who stroked her hair, as she rocked her back and forth.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Her father asked with care, but she shook her head.

'Are you okay now?' Her mom asked as she rubbed Lilys face with her thumb, whiping away the tears.

Lily shook her head again.

'I am scared..' and she was. This dream terrified her more than she could ever imagine.

'I know something.' Her father said. He stood up and walked downstairs. After a few seconds he came back with a candle, placed it on her nightstand and lit it.

'When I was little, my mom used to lit a candle when I had a bad dream. She said it would keep the nightmares away.' He smiled looking at Lily, who looked at the burning candle. It was kind of comforting, she had to admit that.

'Are you ready to go back to sleep?' Mary Margaret asked as she let go of Lily, who nodded.

'Yeah.. but..' She looked down her lape. 'Can you stay until I fell asleep?'

'We would love to.' Her mom said and kissed her on the cheek. 'Good night, honey.'

'Good night.' Lily said as she laid down and closed her eyes, and within' minutes she was sound asleep.

David looked at Mary Margaret and saw that she thought the same thing as he did. Their first night terror with their daughter, who was thirteen, but still had them. That's what horrified them, and which was the reason they made a promise to each other, to never let their children get hurt under their watch. Ever again.

**Let me know what you think! Xxx**


	10. Forget Yesterday Part 1

**Chapter ten : ''Forget Yesterday part one''**

Once again thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Anon requested about Lilys past so here it is!

The Guest who requested a follow up on Lilys pregnancy, chapter 12 will be for you :)

Xx

18 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily stopped her car in front of the house her real estate agent selled her on the phone, as she was in Boston. She knew the real estate agent in Storybrooke was properly a dwarf and would tell her mother in no time she was back, but that was not Lilys main focus right now.

Dropping out of college after a few months was not in her planning, but she hadn't had a choice, since she found herself unhappy at what supposed to be her dream. She had so many mixed feeling, wanting to stay in college, but missed her boyfriend, friends and family so much.

So after those months in college, she couldn't take it anymore. She called Storybrookes Real Estate and bought the first house he told her about, and now just back in Storybrooke, without telling anyone, she stood in front of it.

She grabbed her bag from the backseat and walked on the porch, and got the key from under the matt. She signed heavily as she put the key in the lock.

'Here we go.' she mumbled and opened the door, closing it behind her.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Finally being settled in, she had opened her bag full of booze and was sitting now in her forever lazy on the couch drinking. Lily looked at her third bottle that was almost finished.

'Well that went faster than I thought.' She said drunk and giggled. She closed her eyes and she 'sunk' into the couch.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

_Lily ran into the house where Johanna was busy cooking. _

_'Johanna! When is diner ready?!' Six year old Lily shouted as she almost bumped into Johanna. _

_'In twenty minutes, sweetheart. Go wash your hands.' Johanna said smiling warmly at the six year old. _

_Lily nodded and walked to the bathroom cleaning her hands and ran back to the kitchen. She sat down at the table, watching how Johanna was cooking. _

_'Johanna?' She asked. _

_'Yes?' _

_'How come everyone has a mommy and daddy.. and I don't?' The innocent little girl asked._

_Johanna who was busy with the carrots turned around. 'I guess it was meant to be that I take care of you.' She answered and continued cooking. _

_'Do you know who my mommy and daddy are?' Lily asked as she plays with the spoon on the table. _

_'No, I don't.' Johanna said putting the carrots into the salade. _

_'But who gave me to you?' _

_'I.. I have no idea. Well.. I get older too, maybe I just forgot.' She said as she put the food on the table. _

ONCEONCEONCENONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Lily opened her eyes and got up from the couch she was just laying on. That was a weird dream.. about Johanna and her from when she was little.

The thought of Johanna hurt her a little and brought her back to the day, when her parents told her she died. She whiped away an angry tear as she walked to the bathroom.

Turning on the water, she splashed some water into her face and another memory hit her.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

_As recess starts Lily walkes out of her classroom going outside, to the person who was properly waiting for her. As she lookes around the schoolyard, she doesn't see him immediately, but then an arm across the yard waves at her. She waves back and runs to him. The ten year old boy smiles at her as she sits next to him._

_'So what did you wanted to tell me what was so important, Herny?' _

_'I figured it out! Now Emma is in town, everything comes together.' He said excitedly. _

_'Well, tell me!' Lily said smiling._

_'I know how it was possible for you to be born here. Listen...' _

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Feel free to review, follow and favorite! Xxx**


	11. Forget Yesterday Part 2

**Chapter eleven : ''Forget Yesterday Part Two'' **

Here you go part two! Thanks for the reviews/requests! Keep them coming!

18 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

_'Well, tell me!' Lily said smiling._

_'I know how it was possible for you to be born here. Listen...' _

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

_'The first curse was cast by the Evil Queen. She made the mistake to not seperate your parents for good, as example the coma David was in. Instead of that, she only put them in different houses, and because they have true love, they finally found each other after several years, which resulted you!' Henry said proudly. _

_'If that's so.. how come I live with Johanna?' Lily asked. _

_'That's easy. I think the Evil Queen found out too late, because she would never let this go so far.. yet another mystery to find out! She properly took you from your parents, recasted the curse of something and shipped you off, and for some weird reason you ended up with Johanna.' _

_'Maybe I should ask her about this.. after the curse is broken of course.' Lily looked down at her lunch, a little bit sad. _

_'Hey, don't worry. We will break the curse, good always wins remember?' Henry said trying to cheer her up. _

_'Yeah.. right, but how do we know this is real? That this isn't our imagination? Maybe we are too desprate to find the thing we really want to have...' Tears started to fill her eyes._

_'A family.' _

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Light is now coming through the windows, which suggests it's early in the morning. Her head was bouncing as the looks into the light. She sees the bottle on the table, picks it up and throws it to the wall.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' She mumbled, closing her eyes as she rests her head on the couch.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

_Slowly opening the frontdoor, seventeen year old Lily sneaks into the appartment. She closed the door as quiet as she could and turned around, right looking into her mothers eyes, who was sitting at the island, arms crossed and not looking happy. Not looking happy at all. _

_Busted._

_'Hi mom.' Lily smirked._

_'Don't ''Hi mom'' me! Where have you been?! It's ten in the morning Lily! Do you have any idea how worried we were!' Her mom yelled._

_Lily looked down ashamed to the ground, hungover or not, she knew she took one step too far. If it couldn't get any worse, her father walked out of the bathroom having the same look on his face as her mother. _

_'Lily!' _

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

'Lily!' Lily opened her eyes.

'What the..'

'Lily!' Someone yelled knocking on the door.

'Coming!' She called, standing up, stretching herself out and walked to the door.

As she opened the door, she was pulled into a hug.

'What are you doing back?' Her mother asked, letting her go.

'I.. Euhm..' Lily felt a little overwelmed as she let her parents in.

'Did something happend? Do I need to kick someones ass?' Her father asked, as her mother walked to the table picking up one of the bottles liqoir and looked at her daughter.

'Have you been drinking Lily?' Her mother asked suspisious, taking a good look at her daughter.

Now both of her parents were looking at her, and Lily just stood there. Not knowing what to say.

'She is waiting for an answer Lil.' Her father said crossing his arms.

'Maybe.. but, I am back..' She tried.

'Yet, we had to hear that from a dwarf, at who I ran into at the grocery store.' Her mother said.

'What were you planning to do Lil? Killing yourself?' Her father asked lifting a bottle from the counter.

'I was just..' Lily signed and looked at the ground.

'Trying to forget yesterday.'

**Please review, favorite and follow! I would really appreaciate that! Xxx**


	12. Surprise!

**Chapter twelve : ''It's not where you come from'' **

This is for the Guest who requested a follow up on Lily's pregnancy.

Thank you guys for all the love you showed me with this story, I really appreciate it!

19 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'What if they get angry?' Lily asked, being all nervous standing in front of their parents appartment with Emma.

It has been two weeks since she found out she was pregnant and it was time to make an appointment with the doctor. Before she could do that, she had to tell her parents or someone at the hospital will spill it to them and that is the last way Lily would like her parents to find out that she was pregnant with their third grandchild.

'They won't, believe me.' Emma reassured her and knocked on the door.

'You sound a lot like Henry when you say that.' Lily mumbled as their mother opened the door.

'Hey! What are you guys doing here? I thought Henry was spending the night with you tonight Emma?' She asked letting them in.

'Henry is spending an extra night at Regina's. There is something we need to talk about with you and dad. Is Neal in bed?' Emma asked hanging up their jackets as Lily handed hers.

'Yes.. we put him down an hour ago. Your father is in the shower, but he will be done in a minute. Do you want something to drink?' Mary Margaret asked as she walked to the kitchen.

'No, thanks.'

Lily just shook her head, too nervous to talk. She couldn't even look her mother in the eyes, right now.

Emma and Lily sat down at the table, as for their mother who sat in front of them, while putting down a plate of cookies.

Then the bathroom door opened and David walked out, but stood still when he saw his wife and daughters sitting at the table.

'What's going on?' He asked sitting next to Mary Margaret.

'The girls wanted to talk to us about something.' Mary Margaret said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

'Where did you guys wanted to talk about?' He asked, putting on a fatherly face as he saw Lilys expression.

Lily looked down at her hands and bit on the corner of her lip. Emma signed at her sisters bahavior, of course she understood why she was so nervous, but now it was time to woman up and spill it.

'Lily wanted to tell you something.' Emma said looking at her sister.

'Is there something wrong honey? Did something happened between you and Noah? Is it your job?' Her mother asked trying to help her, but Lily shook her head looking down at her hands again.

'I.. I am..' She signed and looked up. 'I am pregnant.'

For once second Lily thought her father would faint, but then he stood up, walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

'Thank god, you scared the crap out of me for a minute there.' He said and kissed her on the cheeks. He let go of her, so Mary Margaret could have her turn.

'Congrats, honey.' Her mother smiled as she hugged her daughter.

'You guys aren't mad?' Lily asked for sure.

'Of course not! You have a house, a long term boyfriend, money and everything to give your baby a secure home. Why would we? We thought to have this conversation in a year of five, but things don't work out the way we planned to, I mean look at our family. We are who we are today, because nothing planned out the way we wanted to, but it happened and we are happy it did.' Her mother said with a smile.

'One question.' David said, now looking serious. 'Didn't your mother give you the talk?' As result Mary Margaret bumped him into the shoulder.

'David! Of course I did!'

'Oh god, Dad! That was almost as traumatizing as your 'taco' scene. Please don't remind me of that.. ever agian!' Lily said with a horrifying look on her face.

**Please follow, favorite and review this story! Thank you! Xxx**


	13. Sick Kids

**Chapter thirteen : ''It's where you belong'' **

Guest requested a follow up from Chapter 1, when Lily was sick.

Season 2 - 13 years old, I do not own Once Upon A Time

'What if you get sick when you are going to bed tonight?' Lily asked, laying in her parents bed with a bucket right next to her and covered up in three blankets.

'Honey, this is what parents do. Why don't you take a nape? You look tired.' Her mother said as she was busy making soup for Lilys sore throat.

'I am not tired..' Lily said weakly.

The front door opened and, David and Emma walked in.

'What are you guys doing home? It's 2PM!' Mary Margaret asked her husband and oldest daughter. When she looked at Emma her question already had been answered.

'Oh Emma, go upstairs, put on some comforting clothes and lay down next to your sister.' she added with a sign.

Emma, who was too sick and tired to answer, nodded and walked upstairs while coughing and sniffing.

'She is coming down with the flu too.' David said shaking his head as he made his way to the bed, where Lily started to throw up and holded back her hair.

'Oh honey.' Mary Margaret pitied both of her daughters, both girls were horrible patients and stubborn just like their parents.

Then Emma walked down the stairs, sniffing and walked up to the bed.

'Slide over kid.'

Lily did and made place for Emma.

'Flu got you too?' She asked with a cough.

'Yea.. and it's your fault.' Emma said grumpily.

'Maybe you should stop bringing me to school then.. that's where it all started.' Lily said blewing her nose.

'Yeah right..' Emma said rolling her eyes.

'Be nice to each other, and more important: to your mother, because she is the one who is taking care of you. Now I am going to pick up Henry and drop him off at Regina's, we don't want him to get sick too.' He kissed his wife goodbye, waved at his daughters and walked out the door.

Mary Margaret sat down on a chair in front of the bed.

'You don't have to do this mom..' Lily said and yawned. Maybe she was tired after all, and a nape doesn't sound too bad. She closed her eyes, just planning to listen, but drifted off to sleep within' seconds.

'Yeah..' Emma coughed. 'We can just go upstairs if you want us to..'

'How many times do I have to tell you guys?' Mary Margaret said standing up walking up to Lily.

'You are where you belong. Right here, with me and your dad.' She said kissing a sleeping Lily on the forehead.

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! I would love it if you did! Xxx**


	14. Misbehaving

**Chapter fourteen : ''Nothin' I would trade''**

Guest requested a chapter where David and Mary Margaret confront Lily about her sneaking out of the appartment. I did something like that in chapter 2, so this is a follow up, hope you like it!

Thanks for the reviews, love it! Xx

Season 3 - 14 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

A few days had past since David and Mary Margaret talked with Lily about her behavior. They had give it a rest for a while with the tension in the appartment getting high, because of all the things that was happening with Henry, Zelena and the baby who's birth was getting closer and closer.

Lily had decided to ignore her parents and causing more trouble than she already did. Sneaking out, skipping class and stealing, which was nothing like her normally, but she didn't care at all.

Now coming back from school, she walked into the appartment. She signed when she saw that both of her parents were home.

'Can you sit down with us for a minute Lily?' Her mother asked as she sat down next to her father at the table.

Lily signed again, but nodded. She hung up her jacket and threw her bag by the stairs as she walked to the table and sat down, looking at both of them.

'Ms. Greene called, Lil. She told us you have been skipping class and not making your homework.' Mary Margaret said looking her daughter in the eye.

Lily didn't show any emotion.

'When Emma and I were at the sherrif station, Mr. Brody called and told us you stole from the grocery store. We also know you have been sneaking out of the appartment again. Is there something you wanted to talk about with us after Monday?' David added, but she just stayed silent.

They waited in a few minutes of silent when Mary Margaret spoke up again.

'We know you don't want to talk, and we know we didn't gave you the attention you needed lately. We know it's not the town, because you were fine with it before. But things changed since we cast a second curse, with the wicked witch and Henry's memory loss.. and specially the baby.'

Lily looked down at the table.

'Your mother and I can't read your mind Lily. We don't know what's going on inside your head, what caused you to act like this. There is so much we don't know, but what we do.. is that this is not you.'

A tear fell down Lilys cheek.

'We will always love you, honey. Don't ever forget that.' Her mother said as she grabbed Lily's hands.

Mary Margaret knew Lilys walls were slowly getting down, when a tear fell down her daughters cheek. It was just a matter of time for her to break down and tell them what bothered her.

'How do you know for sure?' Lily said looking up with tears streaming down her face. 'How do you know when the baby is here, you won't love it more than me or Emma? You won't forget me when you are busy dealing with the wicked witch? Or love Henry more because he saved everyone, once again?' She looked down at the table once again.

'Look at me, Lil.' And she did.

'Your father and I will never, ever let that happen. Do you understand?'

Lily nodded.

'We will never love any of you less, you know why? Because our love grows every day, and there's nothing that will ever change that.'

**Tell me what you think! Review, follow and favorite! Xx**


	15. Magical Baby

**Chapter fifteen : ''I wouldn't have it any other way'' **

17 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily walked downstairs as she was done making her homework. Her brother played with his toys at the table, making car sounds which makes her laugh. She sees that her mother busy with doing the dishes, so she walked up to her and grabs a plate, and starts to dry it.

'Thank you.' Her mother smiled, Lily smiles back.

'Have you done all your homework? Don't need any help?' Mary Margaret asked, knowing her daughter has some difficulties with math.

'Jep, I just finished it. There was one question, tho.. that got me thinking. It was about time and the past.. and furture and stuff.'

'What was the question?' Her mother asked looking at her.

'If you could change anything in time, what would it be?' Lily said looking at the plate in her hand.

'Hey.' Her mother said, what caused Lily to look up.

'I wouldn't change one bit, because things happen for a reason. If things turned out the way we wanted to in the first place, we would miss out of a lot of stuff. Like you.. and Neal.' She smiled.

Lily nodded and smiled back.

'When is dad going to be back? I thought he had the day off.' She asked noticing the absence of her father.

'Emma and Hook needed his help at the sherrif station.' Mary Margaret said as she put down the last plate.

'With what? I mean something excited must be going on right?'

'It's nothing. I promise, now what about we start making diner?'

'Changing the subject, interesting.' Lily smiled.

'Lily.' Her mother said giving her a look.

'Has it to do with magic?' She looked her mother in the eye and her smile grew even wider.

'It does!' Lily claimed putting down the plate, as her mother walked to the fridge shaking her head.

'Honey, can you help me to cut those?' Mary Margaret asked putting down different kindes of vegetables.

'Sure, so the magic. Does it involve a family member or close friend?'

'Lily Eva. Stop asking me all those questions!' Her mother lectured playfully, which made Lily and Neal giggle.

'Mommy funny.' The three year old said.

'She is, huh? So a family member.. close friend.. magic.. unexpected magic.. unexpected.. O MY GOD!' Lily almost dropped the knife in her hand as she looked her mother in the eye.

'Is Emmas baby magical?'

Her mother didn't even got the chance to answer. The frontdoor of the appartment opened and David, Emma and Hook walked in.

'So what's up with the magical baby?' Lily smirked to the three adults, who all looked at Mary Margaret.

'Don't look at me! I didn't say a thing!'

'You didn't had to, your face said it all.' Lily winked.

'Lily!'

**Please review and follow the story! **


	16. Happy Birthday

**Chapter sixteen : ''You're surrounded by love'' **

Reaction for Guest: Of course Lily and Neal are magical too, but everyone is different and so is Emma's baby. Which means they show their magic in different ways at different times in their lives :).

Guest requesed a chapter with Lily celebrating her 14th birthday.

Here you go! Chapter sixteen!

14 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily opened her eyes, when the smell of food filled her room. It took her one second to realize what day it was. It was her birthday, she was finally fourteen! She stepped out of bed and walking out of her room.

Walking down the stairs she saw how everything was decorated with birthday stuff, they even decorated a chair at the table for her. Everyone looked up when they noticed she was there.

'Happy birthday Lily!' Her mother cheered as she made her way to her daughter, hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

'Thank you mom!' Lily said happily with a huge grine on her face.

Her father walked up to them and pulled them into a big hug. 'Happy birthday sweetheart.' He said, ruffling her hair as he let them go.

When everyone congratulated her it was time for everyone to sit down at the table for the birthday breakfast, which included pancakes, eggs, bagels, donuts and much more. As they started to ate, Emma and Mary Margaret both had a present for her.

'You go first.' Mary Margaret said to Emma with a smile.

'Okay.' Emma nodded and looked at Lily. 'Well, this is from me. Something we always shared together ever since we have known each other, and just you know, I expect you to watch those with me.' Emma hinted as she handed Lily the giftbag.

Lily opened the giftbag, got out the paper and grabbed the three presents inside the bag.

'Awesome! Three horror movies for us to watch! Thanks Em!' She said happily as she hugged Emma.

'No thanks kid.' Emma smirked, but then whispered into her ear.

'You are actually too young to watch those.. but don't tell David and Mary Margaret okay?' She winked. Lily nodded and put the movies back in the giftbag before her parents saw it.

'So.. this is the first gift from your father and I. You are getting older and we know for sure you could use it.' Her mother smiled as she handed her gift.

Lily opened it and looked at a brand new cellphone.

'Really?! For me?!' Lily asked.

'Yes, so don't give us any reasons to take it back.' Daid said as his daughter gave him and Mary Margaret a big hug.

'I won't! I promise!'

'Good girl.' Her mother said as she looked at the clock.

'Well, it's time to get going people! We will see each other later at Grannys at four, Henry don't forget your lunch sweetheart!'

**Let me know what you think! Review and follow! Thanks! xx**


	17. Future Children

**Chapter seventeen : ''You're wanted''**

Thanks for the requests and reviews! Love it! X

Carry requested a fic with Lily's future family.

25 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Mommy! Finn stole my Pooh!' Gage claimed as they stood in front of her parents appartment.

Lily signed. 'Finn, give your brother his Pooh back.' She said giving her six year old the ''do-it-right-now-or-you-are-in-big-trouble'' look.

Finn signed, mumbled something and gave the bear back to Gage.

'Come here.' Noah said lifting Gage up and kissed him on the cheek. Lily knocked on the door and Mary Margaret was the one opening it.

'Hey you guys! Right on time as always!' She smiled hugging them all. Finn ran straight to Lexi who was already inside with the family.

'Hi eveyone!' Noah claimed waving through the room.

Lily walked to Neal who was showing off his new toys to Lexi and Finn.

'Hey birthday boy!' Lily smiled as she handed him his present. 'Don't make me regret buying this for you.' She added.

'You won't!' He said opening the giftbag, finding a brand new nerf gun in it. 'Wauw! Thank you so much!' He said happily hugging his sister.

'That our family is from a land with swords and archery, doesn't mean we can't enjoy a life with modern weapons.' She winked.

'Do I hear something about swords?' Her dads voice said from behind.

'Hi dad.' Lily said hugging her dad.

'So old man, how is it to have an eleven year old son?' She smirked.

'Pretty good.' Her father smiled looking at the kids, who were enjoying Neals new toys.

'Mommy..' Gage walked up to her whining, and grabbed her leg.

'Come here little man.' She said picking him up.

'You sure, honey? Isn't he too heavy?' Her father said with a worried look all written over his face.

'Dad, I am not sick. Just prenant, relax.' She laughed.

**Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! Also leave a review! Would love it if you did!**


	18. Moving Out

**Chapter eighteen : ''So never feel alone'' **

I wanted to write this chapter for a long time, so here you go!

Season 4 - 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily and Henry walked in silence from the busstop to the appartment. Lily was kind of sad that this was their last time walking to the appartment, he was like her little brother.

'This sucks.' Lily mumbled.

'Don't worry, you can visite us any time you want. So if you get crazy with all that baby stuff going around, you can always crash on our couch.' Henry said trying to cheer her up.

'I know.. it's going to be so quiet without you guys there! Except for the baby crying of course, but you know what I mean.' She answered.

'That's something I am not going to miss..' Henry chuckled as they walked up the stairs.

'And now I have to game alone!' Lily said in shock. 'I can ask dad.. or mom.. but they are horrible!'

'Yeah, specially grandma. People can be bad in gaming, but she.. for someone with fighting skills I expected more from her.' Henry added as they pushed open the door from the appartment.

'From who?' Mary Margaret asked as she heard the last part of Henrys sentence.

'Nothing.' They said, grinning.

Lily walked to the closet and got Hernys Storybrooke.

'Guess I should start making copies..' She joked as she handed him his book.

'I going to miss you too.' He smiled.

**Let me know what you think! I know it's a small chapter, but better somthing than nothing right? Show me some love, so don't forget to review, follow and favorite the story! **


	19. Enchanted Forest

**Chapter nineteen : ''You're home with me'' **

Guest requested Lily's life in the Enthanted Forrest. Lily isn't born in the EF, so it's difficult to write a chapter about her life there... but let's just say I found my way to give you a little view if she had. Enjoy!

Season 2 - 13 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'A portal this powerful.. there must be another way to recharge it.' Lancelot said as he laid his hands on the wooden wardrobe.

'Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?' Mary Margaret asked with a smile.

'I just..' Lancelot looked at her. 'Want you to get home with your husband..' He looked at Emma. '.. and son, Henry. They must miss you.' Margaret smiled, slowly nodding as she quickly turned to Emma and drew her sword.

Emma and Lily both jumped from Mary Margarets quick reaction, who was now pointing the sword to Lancelot.

'Stay away from him. He is not who he says he is.' Mary Margaret said eyeing Lancelot with no fear shown.

'What are you talking about?' Lily asked, getting a little scared.

'Yeah, who the hell is he?' Emma asked.

'There is only one person you told Henry's name, Emma.' Mary Margaret said still pointing the sword to Lancelot.

'Corra.' Emma said as Lancelot transformed back in Corra.

'Clever girl.' Corra smiled putting her hands on her hips.

Emma signed, being a little confused. Lily on the other hand, started at her mother who still didn't show any fear.

'Where is Lancelot?!' Mary Margaret demanded, raising her sword.

'He is dead, I killed him a long time ago.' Corra said, if it was nothing.

'And have been posing as him ever since.' Mary Margaret added.

'Well they would never listen to me.. and besides every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?'

Mary Margaret tried to threw the sword at Corra, but she was faster and put Mary Margaret up to the wall choking her.

'Mom!' Lily shouted and wanted to run to the sword, as for Emma. Corra threw them away if they were nothing and they both fell on the ground.

Lily, who was now faster than Emma, made her way to the sword, but Corra saw her in time and threw her against the bookshelf.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

_'Lily wake up! Wake up! Look! It snowed! Dad said we could go outside after breakfast and build a snowman!' Lily opened her eyes, finding her brothers, ten year old Jack and eightyear old Liam, standing next to her bed. _

_'Did you wake up Emma?' She asked tiredly as she sat up, looking at Emma's bed which was empty. _

_'Yes! She is already eating breakfast! Now come on!' _

_Lily followed her brothers out of the room, through the hallways and into the diningroom. Where their parents and Emma already were eating breakfast. _

_'Goodmorning sleepy head.' Her mother smiled looking up. _

_'Hi..' She mumbled sitting down at her spot at the table, grabbing a piece of bread. _

_'Look who is alive.' Emma teased, smiling at her younger sister._

_'Oh shut up.' Lily mumbled as she started to eat. _

_'Come one you guys hurry! We don't have all day!' Liam shouted hard as he sat down next to Lily._

_'Shut up Liam. It's still early.' Lily growled. _

_'You shut up!' Liam said back sticking out his tongue._

_'Quiet it, you guys.' Their mother said. _

_'Sorry mommy.' Liam said, looking ashamed at his plate._

_'Lily?' Her mother asked._

_'Lily?' _

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

'Lily!'

Lily opened her eyes, looking right into Mary Margarets, worried face.

'Lily! Are you alright?!' She asked with concern.

'Yeah.. I think so.' she mumbled standing up with the help of Mary Margaret and Emma.

Rubbing the back of her head with her hand, she looked around, seeing the wooden wardrobe on fire.

'What happened? Where is Corra?' She asked.

'Gone.' Mary Margaret answered .

'So is our ride home.' Emma added sadly.

**If you follow the lyrics of Kari Kimmels ''Where you belong'', you would know this story is coming to an end. We have a few chapters left so, don't worry! I won't stop writing, but there is one thing I need from you! Tell me what I should do next, continue this story? Start a knew one? A new song which are featured into the titles of the chapters? Tell me what you think. **

**You have to know if I continue this story after the song ''ends'', I am only writing chapters on requests! So if there is no one leaving a review, there will be no chapter after the last one. [If I decide to do that] **

**The ones who are curious this is how the song ends for me, as a writer:**

**''**_**You are home with me**_

**Right where you belong**

**I know sometimes you're feeling lost**

**It's hard to find your place in it all**

**But you don't have to fear**

**Even when you mess up**

**You always got my love**

**I'm always right here''**

**So don't forget! Follow, favorite and specially: REVIEW! Xx**


	20. Meet the parents

**Chapter twenty : ''Right where you belong'' **

Guest requested David and Mary Margaret meeting Noah.

Season 3 - 14 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Please, please be nice to him dad!' Lily said to her father while they waited for Noah to come over. This was the first time he was meeting her parents and she wanted her parents, specially her father, to behave in front of her first boyfriend.

'Why only me?! You mother is going to be here too, you know.' He said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

'I know, but in her case I don't have to be afraid that she will hurt him or embarres me for that matter.' She said mimicing him.

'Why on earth would you think- Yeah okay, point proven.' He smirked as he pulled her into his embrace.

'My little girl is growning up.' He mumbled kissing the top of her head.

'Dad, I was already a big girl when you met me. I didn't do a lot of growning up in those two years.' She laughed as he let her go.

'You got a boyfriend.' he pointed out.

'Well get used to it.' She smirked.

'Right in the heart.' he said joking.

Mary Margaret laughed at the fact how daughter and father were acting like two goofballs as they waited for Noah to come over. Personally she was a little offended when her daughter said, she wouldn't hurt Noah, because if that boy ever laid one hand on her baby, he will get hurt. Really hurt.

Someone knocked on the door and Lily took a deep breath, walking to the front door. Before opening the door she turned to her parents.

'Be cool you guys!' She said giving them the same look when she was in trouble.

'And we didn't do anything yet.' David whispered into his wifes ear as Lily opened the door, being all nervous.

'Hey N- Emma? What are you doing here?'

'Meeting your new boyfriend of course! Is he here?' She smiled.

'Oh, no! Go away! This is a no-no! You are practically dad! I have enough of him being.. well being him! So go away! You will have to hear the details from mom on the phone later. Bye!' And she threw the door closed for her sisters eyes.

'Lily! A little rude don't you think?' Her mother lectured as Lily turned around.

'Sorry mom, but I can't have Emma here.' She said shaking her head.

Then there was another knock on the door, Lily turned around to the door again.

'Emma, I mean it you better-' Lily silenced when she saw Noah.

'Hi.' He said giving her a reassuring smile.

'Hi.' she smiled nervously back, but then took a deep breath and let him in.

'Mom, dad.. this is Noah.' She announced as she turned around looking her parents into the eye. Noah walked up to David and stuck out his hand.

'Noah.' He smiled.

David nodded and shook his hand. 'David Nolan. This is my wife Mary Margaret.'

Noah walked over to Mary Margaret and shook her hand as well. 'Noah.' he introduced himself again.

'Look, I wasn't that bad, was I?' David asked smirking to Lily, who rolled her eyes the way her mother did.

'Prepare yourself. He bites.' She mumbled to Noah as the four of them sat down.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' David asked obviously looking hurt.

'That means, that he should watch out for you. Because I know that look. Emma has that look. The look that gives me trouble! And I am fourteen!' She claimed.

Her mother laughed as did Noah.

Even though Noah hadn't made a good impression in the first place, because of the trouble he got Lily in, at the end he was very liked by her mother and father. He was even invited to come over for diner next week, and David managed to only make three or four embarrassing comments.

And as they sat at the table talking, Lily knew that Noah was quite a troublemaker and her parents as formal royals it probably didn't approve their relationship. She knew his heart was in the right place, right where it belonged.

**Don't forget to leave a review and follow + favorite the story! X**


	21. Broken

**Chapter twenty-one : ''Sometimes you're feeling lost''**

Anon requested a fic when the curse was first broken.

Last chapters are being planned and written, hope you guys had as much fun as I did :)! Let me know! Still love all the reviews!

Season 2 - 12 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'So what do we do now?' Ruby asked as she put an arm aroud Granny's shoulder, looking at David and Mary Margaret.

'Now..' Mary Margaret took a deep breath. 'Now I find my daughters..'

'So it's true..' Emma said as she, Lily and Herny stood behind them.

Lily looked at Henry with tears in her eyes as she saw the look on David and Mary Margarets face, her parents.

David and Mary Margaret walked slowly up to Emma and Lily, as Mary Margaret let out her breath. She took a quick look at the woman and girl who were standing right in front of her. Her friend and former student, who were her daughters. All grown up, and they missed all of it.

David couldn't keep his watery eyes off his wife, still not believing his wife was standing right next to him. He looked back at Emma and Lily when Mary Margaret put her hands on Emma's cheeks and pulled her into her embrace, she reached out for Lily and pulled her even closer.

'You found us..' She said in tears holding her daughters, for the first time, since everything happened.

David walked up to the three and pulled himself into the embrace, his hand behind Emma's head, as a tear rolled down his cheek. The way he hold his hand was the excact same thing, he did twenty-eight years ago. When he holded his baby daughter for the last time in his arms.

Having their moment Lily couldn't say anything, she couldn't believe it was actually true. Of course she believed the things Herny told her.. were real, but she never expected it to happen. Not so soon.

'Grandpa?' Henry asked, standing next to them, and Mary Margaret started to laugh.

'Yeah kid, I suppose so.' He smiled, pulling Henry into a hug letting the others go.

'She did it, she saved you.' Henry said looking up to David.

'She saved all of us.' Mary Margaret said as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

'I.. Well..' Emma mumbled confused. Not believing what was happening right now. She went from her dying son, to her parents she never expected to meet. Her parents who were the same age as her, who left her alone all by herself and send her away all those years ago. Her parents, who were Snow White and Prince Charming.

'Uh, why are we still here?' Leroy asked interrupting.

'That my friend, is an excellent question.' David answered patting Henry on the back. As Mary Margaret kissed Lily on the head and couldn't let go of her.

**This story has a few chapters left! Help me decide what to do next! Continue this story.. or start a new one?! **

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and review the story! Xx**


	22. Finn

**Chapter twenty-two : ''It's hard to find your place''**

Sorry for the late chapter! I had to do some ''real life shit'' as they call it.'

Guest #1 asked: ''When they had to go back to the EF did Lily go with them or go to NY?'' That's a questioin I have been asking myself. And you know what? I let you decide. What do you guys think? What do you prefer?

_**Lily in New York or Lily going back to EF?!**_

Guest #2 asked: ''Can I see Lily having another big row with David and Mary Margaret?'' Any suggestions on that? When she was younger.. or older.. name it! :)

This chapter will not be about Lily. Sorry for the ones who wanted that, but this chapter is going to be about Finn, her son. I know this is sort of a rewrite chapter, but I really liked the moment. I just couldn't let myself :d

Hope you like it, and as always; Here we go!

Finn : 11 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Finn sat down at a free table outside during recess. He didn't had many friends, but was a pretty good student. He was still finding his place around Storybrooke, specially since he can his parents were in Boston for a while. He opened his lunchbox and started eating.

A pair of heals were coming up his way from behind. He didn't even bother to look up, because that someone already spoke.

'Finn.. you didn't turn in your homework again, is there a problem?' His grandmother, who was his teacher, asked.

He ignored her, and she sat down next to him.

'Oh Finn.. things really will change if you just believe it.' His grandmother said as he closed his lunchbox, ready to walk away.

'Life is unpredictable.'

He looked up.

'Is your life unpredictable? Cause it seems to me like everything is pretty much the same around here, except me. We left two years ago and nothing changed. It's even worse. I liked it in Boston, I had friends and it was nice. Here.. people see me as the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming! And I don't belong here. Not with all of this good vs evil stuff going around.' He said looking her in the eye.

'You do belong here Finn, you are loved by so many people..' Mary Margaret said putting her arms on the table.

He shrugged his shoulder, mumbling whatever.

'I wanna show you something.. I had to come up with a new lesson plan, like I do every week, and you know what I thought? I am going to teach some history from back home, so I brought the storybook with me..' She got it out of her bag and placed it right in front of him.

'I can't even remember when Henry left it with us, ten years ago? Five? I don't know, so I took after all those years a look at it, and you know what I saw when I looked inside? Hope.' She smiled.

'They are just some fairytales, what supposed to be our family history. It's just an old, stupid book.' He mumbled.

'And what exactly do you think fairytales are? They are a reminder, that our lives will get better, if we ust told on to hope.' She squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

'Your happy ending may be not what you expect, but that is what will make it so special.' She added.

Finn took a good look at Henrys old storybook and opened it.

'Can.. can I borrow this after class?' He asked looking up at her.

Mary Margaret nodded. 'You can have it. It has to be past on to someone, and I think you would be a great owner.'

'Really?' His sad face started to lightin' up.

'Believing in even posibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing. I think you could use it.' She said standing upp. 'See you in class.'

As she walked away, she smiled at the fact that history just repeated itself. She always knew Finn was a special boy, just like Henry was, but now she was sure, that he would take after his cousin.

'Grandma?!' She turned around, as Finn ran into her, hugging her tight.

'Thank you.'

**Don't forget to review! And let me know what you prefer: Did Lily go to the EF or to NY? Xx**


	23. Teenager

**Chapter twenty-three : ''You don't have to fear''**

I am sorry, late chapter, better late than never.. right?

Guest#1 requested Lily having a big row with David and Mary Margaret.

Guest#2 requested drama from when Lily was younger.

So here you go and have fun!

And a random update from Lily's life: She did go with David and Mary Margaret to the EF!

Season 4 – 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'It's not fair! Why do I have to do chores before diner, while Henry is just sitting there doing nothing but reading in his crappy storybook!' Lily called as her mother asked her to do the third chord.

'Lily, calm down a little okay? I just asked you to take out the trash, that's all.' Her mother said cutting the unions.

'That he doesn't live here anymore, doesn't mean he doesn't have to do anything! He is always here!' She mumbled sitting on the stairs.

'Lily, I give you one more chance, to shut your mouth and think before any word is leaving it. Take the trash out, and stop being so dramatic.' Her mother lectured.

'Dramatic?! It's called realistic! Almost as realistic when I realized that the reason why Henry is always here, is because he doesn't have any friends. He is a freaking loser. The only friend he has is his book.' She said glancing pissed at the thirteen year old.

'Lily! Henry, can you go upstairs for a minute, honey?' Her mother asked her grandson, as she shot her daughter her ''your-in-trouble'' look.

Henry nodded, not saying a word. He grabbed his stuff and didn't know how fast he had to run up the stairs before Lily was saying anything else. As he pasted Lily on the stairs, she mumbled something about him being a loser and Mary Margaret told him to go, so he did.

'What is going on with you?!' Mary Margaret said, putting her knife down. She turned to her daughter and put her hands on her hips, being really disappointed at her daughters behavior.

'With me?! Everyone is acting weird lately and you are asking me, what is going on? You better ask yourself, or the whole town for that matter, the same question.' Lily replied.

'Lily..' her mother started, but never got to end her sentence.

'Don't Lily me! You don't know how I feel! And you don't get to pull that hope crap on me, because nobody fucking understands me! You guys don't get anything!' She headed to the stairs.

'I hate you! And I hate this stupid family!' she called and ran up the stairs, hearing her brother waking up from her yelling.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

After being cooled off for a while, Lily signed as she walked down the stairs. She saw that her parents were doing the dishes, so she sat down on the last one, looking at them. She sat there for a while, when her parents noticed her and went silent. Her father was the one who spoke up first.

'Is there something you wanted to say Lily?' He asked looking her into the eye.

She knew he was really disappointed at her behaving like that. She just couldn't help it that she felt that way, but all with all, she still felt pretty much ashamed of the way she acted.

'Uh..' Lily looked down at the ground. 'I am sorry..'

'What?' Her father asked, pretending not to hear her.

'I am sorry okay! I shouldn't have act like a freaking ass! Now okay?' Lily said.

'No it's not.' Her mother said looking her into the eye, which made Lily crimp. 'It is never ''okay'' for you to act that way. To me, to your father or to anyone for that matter, do you understand?'

Lily nodded. 'Yes mom.'

'I can tell something is on your chest. So I suggest you are going to take place at the table, while I make some tea and we will discuss what ''nobody f-word understands''.'

Lily signed again.

'Fine.'

**Please follow, favorite the story! And I would love it, if you left a review! (With your name, makes it easier to respond than to name you Guest, Guest#1, Guest#2, etc.)**


	24. First Child

**Chapter twenty-four : ''Even when you mess up'' **

Thanks for the love you all have shown my story, so as a 'reward', I will tell you **my plans** for the next few chapters!

Chapter 25-26 are being written right now! I planned those two chapters a long time ago so they won't be requested chapters.

Chapter 27 is going to be for anonymous who requested a follow up from chapter 23.

Chapter 28 is for Dutchwriter who requested a fic with Emma and Lily getting grounded together.

Everything I upload after chapter 26, is based on _requests_! So if nobody sends anything in, there **won't** be a new chapter.

Anna requested Lily having her first child with Mary Margaret being there. This chapter was a real challenge, because I don't have any knowledge about labor and I think it's pretty gross, haha.

19 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'O my god! Why didn't you tell me this is hurting like a bitch!' Lily yelled as she squeezed Mary Margarets hand as another contraction hit her.

Mary Margaret sat next to her daughter, supporting her through the hours they had to go through. She silently worried about her husband, thinking what was taking him so long to get Noah. Hours passed by since they were in the hospital, but there was still no sign of David or Noah. Every minute it took them longer for them to get there, was a minute closer to the birth of her grandchild.

'What if I mess it up! I will fail! I can't do this! Please..' Lily begged, wanted it to stop. Being in so much pain and Noah not even being here in the room with her.

'Lily listen to me.' Lily turned her face to her mother, who grabbed her hand with two hands.

'You can do this, do you understand? Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.' She smiled.

Lily nodded in tears as the pain went through her body. 'Where the hell is Noah?!' She cried as she squeezed her mother hand even harder.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

'It's time to push Lily. You have to do it.' Whale said with a worried look, as Lily refused to push.

She was in so much pain, but being her stubborn self and wanting Noah so bad, it stopped her.

'Sweetheart, you have to push..' Her mother said as Lily squeezed her hand tight. 'It will be over soon, I promise..' she tried, then turned to Whale. 'The baby will make its way out itself, right?!'

'You have to get her to push, look. Her baby can't be any longer in the birth canal, either it's now or we have to perform a C-section.'

'I am not going anywhere! I need Noah! Where is he?!' She called in tears, when the door was thrown open and Noah ran into the room.

'I am so sorry, baby!' He said almost in tears, making his way to the bed.

'Shut up and hold my hand.' She hissed as she went through a contraction.

Mary Margaret wanted to leave, but Lily held on to her hand.

'Don't go anywhere, please? I need you here.' Lily breathed looking her mother into the eye. Mary Margaret couldn't say anything. She was so touched that her daughter wanted her to be there for her special moment. So she just nodded as Lily grabbed the hands of her mother and boyfriend as tight as she could.

'Okay Lily! Push!' Whale encouraged.

Lily did what was told, while shouting bloody murder.

'I can't..' she said exhausted, but Noah grabbed her hand tightly.

'You have to. You can do this.' He said and kissed her on the cheek. She just nodded and took a deep breath and pushed.

'One more time!' Whale said shouted, and everyone stood put as Lily pushed for one last time.

Lily collapsed to the bed as the baby left her body and a baby's crying was filling the room.

'It's a boy! It's a boy!' Noah said excitedly as he kissed Lily, while the doctors were busy with their brand new baby boy.

'You did great, baby.' Mary Margaret said kissing her daughter on the cheek as Noah was done.

'Here you go daddy, a healthy baby boy.' Doctor Whale said handing the baby to Noah who took a quick look at his son, tears streaming down his face as he laughed. He handed the baby to Lily who was also crying.

'Hi there.' She smiled as she finally had her baby boy in her arms.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Mary Margaret got out of the room giving the new family some private time. David who was waiting in the waiting room with Hook, Emma and Henry stood up first as his wife walked up to the group.

'And?' He asked with a huge grin on his face.

'I think your daughter wants to tell it herself.' Mary Margaret teased, and he walked with her to the room.

David took a deep breath before he knocked on the door and walked into the room.

Lily looked up as her parents walked in, and started to smile.

'Hey grandpa, do you want to meet your grandson?' She winked.

Tears started to fill her father's eyes as he nodded.

'I would love to.' He smiled getting the baby carefully from Lily arms and he kissed her on the top of her head. 'You did a wonderful job, kid.'

Lily turned to her mother who was sitting next to her, holding her hand again. 'Mom can you get Emma and Henry for me?' She asked. Her mother who nodded stood up, wanting to walk out of the room.

'Oh and mom?' Her mother turned around finding her daughter smiling again.

'Thank you.'

'No, honey. Thank you.'

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

When Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret walked into the room Lily had the baby in her arms again, enjoying every single detail of her son. She looked up finding her family staring at her, amazed, and touched by the moment.

'Hey, do you want to meet your nephew?' she smirked to her sister.

'Of course, what is his name?' Emma asked walking up to her.

'Well.. Noah and I talked about it.. and we decided we want a ceremony, like Neal did. A small diner at Granny's where we will announce the name of this little buddy.' Lily answered handing her son over to Emma.

'You don't have a name, huh?' Emma hinted looking at her nephew.

'Oh, we have. We just wanted to torture you all, like mom and dad did with us when Neal was born.'

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite the story! X**


	25. The Father of the Bride

**Chapter twenty-five : ''You always got my love'' **

A small chapter with major Daddy Charming feels! Here you go!

23 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

The apartment was peacefully quiet. Lily stood in front of the mirror taking a good look at herself. Was her make up okay? Did her hair look good? Was this the right dress? She had to choose the other one, she knew it. She signed as someone knocked on a wooden beam in the apartment. She didn't even bother to turn around, instead she just looked in the mirror, seeing her father standing behind her with a smile on his face.

'You look just like Snow, a little bit more every day.' He said walking up to her from behind, but she didn't move.

Lily looked at herself seeing her blonde hair and her bright blue eyes.

'I don't see it.' she mumbled knowing she looked just like her father.

He turned her around and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. He looked her in the eye as he spoke.

'You are one of the most beautiful creatures on this planet, smart and strong.. like her.' he shot her one of his charming smiles, but she looked down.

Then he grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

'And stubborn.. but don't tell her I said that.' He said joking, then putting his serious face on again.

'You, my dear daughter, are just like your mother. If you like it or not. I have known your mother for some time now, and that thing you do when you get all nervous? Just Snow. Now.. are you going to tell me what's bothering you?' He asked looking her in the eye again.

Lily nodded slowly.

'I don't know if I can do this..' Lily said turning around to the mirror again, no emotion written over her face.

'You can do this. Remember why you said yes in the first place.. What the reason was behind it all.' He remembered her.

She smiled as she looked at him through the mirror.

'Because we have true love.. and two beautiful sons.. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.. and I want to call him 'my hubby' one day..' she chuckled back at the conversation, she and Noah had about marriage.

'That's my girl.'

She turned around hugging him.

'Thank you daddy.' She whispered into his shoulder.

'That's what fathers are for.'

And he kissed her on the top of her head.

**Please review, follow and favorite this story! x**


	26. Nana Lily

**Chapter twenty-six : ''I am always right here'' **

This chapter is the last one with the lyrics featured titles. [Kari Kimmel – Where you belong]

I never thought that I would come so far, but we did! I also never thought that people wanted to continue the story, but you guys want it too, so I am doing this for you! Love you all!

71 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

There was a knock on the door, so Lily looked up from her desk.

'Come in.' she smiled, as the door opened slowly which revealed her grandson.

'Nana, are you coming?! Everyone Is waiting for you to come down!' he said excited with hope in his eyes.

'I will be down in a sec, okay? I have to finish the last chapter.' She answered turning to her screen.

'What are you writing?' The eight year old asked. She looked up and smiled again as he walked to the bookshelf, eyeing a particular book.

'A book.' She answered as she saw how he curiously still looked at the book on the shelf. 'Why don't you grab that for me?'

'Okay.' He grabbed it, walked up to her and handed it to her.

'Do you know what this is David?' She asked opening the storybook as he stood closely next to her.

He nodded. 'Of course! That was the book that great grandma gave uncle Henry. You read it to us for like thousand times. I love it! It's my favorite!' He answered, watching how she past the pages, seeing pictures of Snow White, the mad hatter and flying monkeys.

'Yes, and when uncle Henry got too old for the book, he left it with my mother, Snow White. Years past by as uncle Finn needed the book according to my mom, so she gave it to him. He had it for a while, until he moved to Africa. He gave the book to me and told me to find the right person to give it to.' She said as she stopped on the page of baby Emma.

She looked at David, who looked up from the book into her eyes.

'Years past by and I still have the book. Your cousins enjoyed the storybook when they were younger, but as they got older they didn't care about it anymore. But there is one person who still looks at it every time he walks into this room.'

'Yeah? Who is it?' David asked out of curiosity.

'You David.' She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 'You never stopped believing, I guess you got that somehow from your uncle Henry and uncle Finn.. but all with all, I want to give you this.'

'Really? Why? You aren't dying right?' David asked worriedly.

Lily chuckled. 'No! I am way to stubborn to die. I think you are the right person to pass on our family history. It's a big responsibly do you think you can handle that, David?'

He nodded, proud that his grandma trust him with that.

'Good, now go tell everyone that I will be down okay?'

'Okay! Thank you Nana!' He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed the book and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lily turned to her screen once again.

''_A lot has happened in all those years. From going to the Enchanted Forrest to Neverland, from Arendalle to Storybrooke. We got to have a lot of avengers, and still have. I don't get to anymore, but I hear the new ones that are made, are totally worth it. _

_We have got to know so many new people while doing that. Getting closer with each other when times get hard, or really messed up. Without meeting those new people, I wouldn't even had my fifth child, and I am thankful for him every day. _

_And living in a special town like this.. it's just wonderful. _

_Storybrooke is like a big family. Looking out for each other, being there in the most happy and sad moments. Being there when a new life enters and another one passes._

_Thinking about that reminds me of my parents, how proud they would be when they saw us. What we have become, and who we are today. Their legend lives among us every day, that is what makes us stronger, that is what makes me strong. It gives me hope, and that is the strongest magic of them all. _

_My mom used to say 'Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing', when I was younger I truly believed it when times got hard, even though she had to encourage me to believe. Now I am older, I do. I believe, because this is my happy ending.''_

**Chapters after this one are based on requests, don't hesitate to send them in!**

**For those who like young Lily more than old Lily, the next chapters will be about YL!**

**Don't forget to leave a nice review and hit that follow + favorite button! Xx**


	27. Family

**Chapter twenty-seven : ''Family''**

Anonymous requested a follow up from chapter 23

I know it's a small chapter, but.. yeah. Here you go!

Season 4 – 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily sat down at the table. Her father put a mug with hot coco in front of her with a charming smile, what caused her to look away. She was sorry about the things she said to her mother, that she hated her family and the tone she had spoken to her, but that didn't change the way she felt. That nobody understood her and that her parents wouldn't get it, because she knew they wouldn't.

'I told you a while back ago that I don't want to be a leader.' She sat to her parents looking down at her coco.

'Oh honey, but-'

'I didn't wanted to learn archery or sword fighting. I don't want fairy dust, going back home or having my sister being the same age as my parents. I don't want to go to school and hear how people keep talking about us, or our family. I don't want people to make fun of me at school, because I am a princess or Henrys aunt. I..' she looked at her parents.

'I want a family with my parents not being the same age as my sister. A family where the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming doesn't have to share her son with the Evil Queen and Robin Hood. Heck, I don't want fairytales. All I want.. is just a normal family.' she said looking at them and stood up.

'Is that too much to ask?' she said quietly and walked out of the apartment.

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! x**


	28. Trouble Buddies

**Chapter twenty-eight : ''Trouble Buddies'' **

Dutchwriter requested a chapter where Emma and Lily get grounded together.

The Guest who asked if I find it annoying to do follow ups: No I don't! They challenge me and I love it!

Season 2 – 13 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

It was Saturday night and time for David and Mary Margaret to go out according to their children. Emma offered to babysit Lily for the night as they went out with their friends and got a room at Granny's, so Emma and Lily had the loft for themselves.

Lily looked out for the sleepover all week, finally she got to spend some quality time with her big sister without Henry or their parents!

'And.. they are gone!' Lily cheered as Emma closed the door behind her parents, and she ran to the kitchen grabbing all the snacks and soda's she could possibly find.

'Okay kid, which movie would you like to watch?' Emma asked walking to the kitchen, helping her little sister with all the stuff.

'Which ones did you get again?' Lily asked as she walked to the couch.

'The Grudge, Saw 3, The Ring and Nightmare on Elm Street.' Emma answered putting the stuff on the low table.

'Hmm..' Lily thought looking at the four movies.

'Just pick one! If you don't, I will!' Emma said turning off the lights and walked back to her sister. 'So which one is it going to be?'

'I go with The Grudge.' Lily nodded putting it in the TV.

'You sure kid? I heard there is some pretty scary stuff in it.' Emma said putting the popcorn between them as Lily sat down.

'That's why I want to watch it! Mom and dad never let me watch this kind of movies! Specially after I watched ET remember?' She said excitedly.

'Yes I do. Just remember, I know where you live. In case you were planning to tell David and Mary Margaret, and get us both in trouble.' Emma said partly joking.

'Yeah, yeah! Now hush! It starts!' Lily said snuggling into Emma's side with a blanket all over them.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

An hour into the movie Lily almost crapped her pants so scared was she. She and Emma both screamed now and then when the scary woman came into the screen.

'No.. no, no! Don't be so dahm stupid!' Emma shouted to the TV as she hide her face. Lily on the other hand, dared to keep looking at the TV knowing there was a jump scare coming up.

Then the door flew open, and both Emma and Lily screamed it out like their live depended on it. Two people walked into the room, one turning on the lights.

'Why are you screaming?! Do you have any idea how late it is!' Mary Margaret scolded.

'Oh, thank god.' Lily said and Emma signed in relieve. Then they both started searching quickly for the remote wanting to click away the movie, but their mother was faster.

'What are you watching! Emma! Lily! This is not suitable for a thirteen year old girl!' Mary Margaret lectured shaking her head as he put her hands on her hips.

David who didn't even bother to interfere, walked to the kitchen grabbing something to drink.

'What were you thinking?' Mary Margaret asked her daughters.

Lily gave her an angelic smile. 'We wanted to have fun.. bonding..' she tried.

'Don't even think about sugar coding this, missy.' Her mother shot her youngest daughter.

'But we were! Just having fun!' Emma helped her sister.

'We will see about that when she comes to our bed for two weeks straight.'

Emma mumbled something under her breath, as Lily looked down at the ground, knowing her mother was probably right.

'You are both grounded for two weeks, no discussion.' Their mother said closing the conversation.

'I am twenty-nine years old! You can't ground me!' Emma laughed.

'Watch me.' Mary Margaret said giving her daughter a look, which scared her to dead.

David stood by the island, silently laughing about the interaction that was going on with his wife and daughters. Thankful that Mary Margaret forgot her purse.

**Before you say 'Who the hell is scared of ET?' , I am :d**

**Please don't forget to leave a nice review and follow + favorite this story! **


	29. Big News

**Chapter twenty-nine : ''Big news'' **

Anon requested Lily adjusting to have to live in the EF, while Emma and Henry were in NY.

Season 3 – 14 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Lily wake up..' Her mother's voice said softly, as she sat down on her bed.

'Go away..' She mumbled and turned around to the other side of the bed, not even bothering to open her eyes. Then someone else sat down and shook her shoulder as gently as he could.

'Lily..' Her father whispered.

'No.. Go..' she said sleepy and turned back to her mother. It took her a few minutes, then signed and opened her eyes. She looked right into her mother's face, who smiled.

'Good morning sweetie.' She said rubbing Lily's face gently with her thumb.

'Why are you waking me up?' Lily whispered and yawned.

'We were worried about you.. you are being so quiet since we arrived here.' Her father said and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'And you couldn't talk to me later?' Lily asked a little annoyed and frustrated with her parents.

'No.. we know you have a hard time adjusting to all of this, but you will get used to it, I promise.. and there is something else your father and I wanted to talk to you about.' Her mother said with a smile.

'It's so different here..' Lily mumbled as a tear escaped from her eye. Her mother whipped away the tear and laid next to her daughter looking her into the eye.

'I miss them too..' Her mother said wrapping her arms around her daughter who put her head on her mother's shoulder.

'Everything is so.. different. Everyone is calling me princess.. and the clothes are really weird. Specially the dresses, they are so uncomfortable. I don't get it how you did that, growing up with this stuff when you were younger mom. All of this.. the castle, the horses, even the food, it's like a real life fairytale.' Lily said in her mother's shoulder. Her father laid down on her other side as Lily signed.

'It will take some time, but before you know it, this all will be as ordinary as our lives back in Storybrooke.' Her dad said kissing her on the cheek.

Lily nodded. 'I hope so too..'

There was a moment of silence and Lily's eyes started to getting heavy, but before she fell asleep something else popped back into her head.

'I thought you guys wanted to tell me something..' she whispered.

'Yes.. we know things changed a lot lately.. and a lot of sad things happened.. so your mom and I wanted to tell you some good news.. at least, we hope you see it as good news.' Her father said looking at his wife, who nodded above her daughters head.

'Just remember, we will love you no matter what. Do you understand?' Her mother asked as she took a deep breath.

'Are you dying? Or are you going to leave me here..' Lily asked with a worried expression.

'No Lily! No!' Her mother smiled and looked at her father.

'What is it then?' Lily sat up looking from her dad to her mom and back. Both of her parents were nervous, she could obviously tell, but what was the big news?

Snow and Charming sat up straight next to their daughter and both grabbed her hand.

'I am pregnant.' Snow said to her daughter, whose mouth dropped open from surprise.

'You are going to be a big sister..' Charming added with a nervous smile.

Silence filled the room when Snow was the one to break it.

'What's on your mind, honey?' She asked her youngest daughter carefully.

'That you are technically too old to have another child.' Lily grinned, hugging her parents. Snow signed in relieve, scared for a moment that her daughter would have a serious break down or something. Charming just couldn't stop smiling. He was full of happiness.

'What if it is another girl?' Lily asked now with a slight of worry in her voice.

'Then we would love it as much as we love you and Emma. Not more, not less.' Snow answered.

Lily seemed okay with that answer for now, because she laid down in her bed, as did her parents. She snuggled with them for a moment until she fell asleep resting her head on her mother's shoulder and her hand in her fathers.

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review the story! **


	30. Jealousy is a bitch

**Chapter thirty : ''Jealousy is a bitch'' **

Wow, chapter thirty! One word: Amazing!

Nikoto requested a chapter where Emma is jealous of Lily.

Season 4 - 15 years old, I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Mom!' Emma and Lily called as they threw open the door of the apartment and walked in.

'Tell Emma I am not a little kid anymore!' Lily shouted to her mother looking furious at her sister.

'Tell Lily that she has to stop acting like one!' Emma claimed throwing her hands in the air.

'You are just jealous, because I have boyfriend!' Lily called mentioning Noah.

'I am not! Can you act like an adult for once?!' Emma called back, looking pissed.

'Well, I am sorry that I am only fifteen years old! It's not my fault you are freaking old and can't be like a normal sister! Give me some slack!' Lily said her cheeks were red from anger.

'It's my job! You shouldn't be wondering around private grounds, Lily! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!'

'And now you-'

'STOP IT!' They both turned to their mother who was crossing her arms on her chest, and signed heavily. 'I took me two hours to get your little brother down. Two. Hours. Emma go sit down at the island, Lily at the dining table. I am going to give you two a ten minute time out. Think about what happened and what words did came out of your mouth. After those ten minutes I want to hear from you what happened. I don't want to hear any complaining, mocking each other or something like that. Am I clear?' Their mother asked sternly.

They both nodded in surprise.

'Good.' Their mother smiled as she walked to the timer in the kitchen and set it for ten minutes. 'Remember, there is no talking, walking, faces or anything in the time out. Understand?'

They nodded again, still surprised by their mothers actions.

'Good girls, now if you excuse me, I am going upstairs to your brother who you just waked with your shouting, and when I come downstairs I don't want to hear talking. Okay?' Not expecting an answer Mary Margaret walked upstairs to her son.

Waiting for the ten minutes to be over Emma thought about the fight she just had with her little sister. She understood that Lily was trying to be cool, but breaking into private grounds could be dangerous, especially when you live around all those fairytale characters with their archery and swords. How hard is that to understand?

Of course she was jealous of Lily and Noah, now things with Hook didn't work out in the moment. But it was really nasty for her sister to mention that. Above all, their mother was in the room with them when she said it.

Five minutes to go, Lily thought as she looked at the timer. She signed as she thought about the fact Emma was right. She knew it was dangerous to walk on those grounds, but you only live once right? What could possibly happen when they walked around the closed part of the woods. Being shot?

Lily also knew that it was mean from her to mention Noah. Emma and Hook didn't work out lately and her sister did told her how difficult it had been on her.

Two minutes to go when David walked into the apartment, seeing both of his girls home, sitting separately in silence.

'What is going on here? Did someone die?' he joked, seeing their faces.

They both shook their heads and Lily opened her mouth to say something, when someone was faster than her.

'There is no talking while being in a time out remember?' Mary Margaret reminded her daughter, not expecting an answer as she walked with her son in her arms to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

'What happened in here?' David asked his wife being a little concerned.

'They just needed a time out.' Mary Margaret explained simply, walking to the timer that went off.

'Finally.' Lily signed and stood up hugging her dad.

'Hey Lil.' He smiled kissing her on the top of her head. 'So what happened between you and your sister?' he questioned as they walked to the dining table and both sat down.

'Emma caught me sneaking into the closed section of the woods.. during school.' Lily mumbled looking down at the table.

'Lily! What did we tell you about skipping school! This is your third strike, you are grounded for two weeks, understood?' Her mother asked who sat down in front of her.

Lily nodded, not even bothering to fight it. She knew she wouldn't win and it got her properly only in more trouble if she did. She looked at Emma whose turn was it now to speak up.

'I am jealous of Lily.' Emma admitted. 'I took my feelings out on her, because she mentioned Hook. How we didn't work out.'

'Emma..' Mary Margaret pitied her oldest daughter. She knew Emma needed a man in her life, even when that man was Hook.

'I am sorry, Emma.' Lily said, she was truly sorry.

'I am sorry too..' Emma nodded, smiling sadly at her sister. 'Next time you skip school, please pick out something more safe.'

'I will try.' Lily smiled back.

**Don't forget to hit that favorite / follow button and leave a nice review! x**


	31. You are going to be okay

**Chapter thirty-one : ''You are going to be okay'' **

Samantha requested a chapter where Lily gets hurt. You can see this as a follow up from Chapter 30 ''Jealousy is a bitch''.

Season 4 - 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'I am going to be in so much trouble if they find out. I promised my family, Carry!' Lily hissed to her friend.

'Just relax.' Noah said from behind. 'We just have to get my phone back that I dropped yesterday. We will be out before they even know we were here.'

'What he says.' Kevin nodded in agreement.

'Sometimes I hate you guys.' Lily mumbled as they sneaked into the closed section of the woods.

'We love you too.' Carry grinned as they walked around the property.

'Okay this is not going to work.' Noah stated and signed. 'We have to split up, we are going to be back in half an hour by the exit, okay?'

They all nodded.

'See you then.' And they all went their own way.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Walking around Lily didn't understand why this was a closed section of the woods. It was nice, no people.. except for now and it was quiet. Then she heard some men talking not far away from her.

'Oh shit..' she mumbled and hid behind a tree. She took a deep breath, eyeing the way to the exit. If she made a run for it now, they won't catch her and she wouldn't be in trouble. Quickly peeking around the tree, she saw no one. So she took her chances and sprinted to the exit.

Half way through her run, something hit her. She let out a scream, tripped over her feet and fell on the ground.

Laying on the ground she was trying to breath, looking with a painful face at the arrow that was stuck in her stomach.

'O god!' She heard behind her and Carry's face came into the picture. 'Noah! Kevin!' she shouted. 'It's going to be okay, Lil.. just breath..' Carry said worry written all over her face.

Then more footsteps ran up to them.

'What the hell..' A men's voice said.

'We need to get her to the hospital. Little John, get the truck!' A familiar voice said.

'Stay with us Lily.. come on.. please.' Carry begged.

'What were you doing in our hunting section?' Robin asked examining the arrow.

Lily let out a growl from pain.

'Nothing..' Noah said running up to them, sitting down by Lily's head as he caught her breath.

'We need to keep this arrow in place, if it moves it only can cause more damage.' Robin said looking worriedly at Lily.

'Hang in there.'

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Robin ran into the hospital with an unconscious Lily in his arms followed by Noah and Carry. He knew it was the worst thing to do with an arrow stuck in her stomach, but he needed to get her inside as soon as possible.

'Incoming!' A nurse yelled and Robin laid her down on a gurney.

'What happened?' Whale asked running up to them as the nurses moved the gurney.

'They were wondering around the closed section of the woods.. one of my people shot her, thinking she was a deer or something.' Robin explained fast as they brought Lily into a room.

'You can't come with us. Call her parents.' Is the last thing Doctor Whale said, before running into the room and closing the doors right in front of Robin.

Robin, who turned to Carry and Noah, was furious.

'What on earth were you thinking! Did no one tell you how dangerous it is to wonder around that section of the woods?!'

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Lily slowly woke up, when she heard several voices around her. Someone grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

'Lily?' Someone whispered. 'Sweetheart can you hear me?'

'Hmm..' She mumbled slowly opening her eyes, looking right into her mother's teary face.

'Mom?' she questioned, who nodded while more tears fell down her cheeks.

'Honey, you are in the hospital. You got shot by an arrow, do you remember that? We were so worried..' She said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lily looked around the room. The hospital.. shot by an arrow? Oh yeah she remembered. The pain. She remembered.

'I am sorry..' Lily mumbled remembering how her parents and Emma warned her about not going there.

'It's okay.. you are going to be okay.' Her mother smiled.

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow the story ! x**


	32. Accept the things I cannot chance

**Chapter thirty-two : ''Accept the things I cannot change''**

Anon requested a chapter about David and Mary Margaret confronting Lily about her drinking. You can see this as a sort of follow up from chapter 11 ''Forget Yesterday part 2''.

18 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily walked into her parents apartment, not even bothering to knock. She spotted her mother and Neal at the dining table doing some kind of puzzle. Her father was busy in the kitchen trying to make diner, and obviously failing.

'Hi you guys.' Lily said as her parents and Neal looked up.

'Lily look! I did it!' Neal said proudly pointing at the puzzle. Lily smiled as she walked up to him, so he could show off his work.

'Wow! And you did that all by yourself?! You must be a big boy now!' Lily said lifting him up from his chair and kissed him on the cheek.

'Yes! Did it myself!' He grinned and she put him back down.

Mary Margaret who put another puzzle in front of Neal, turned to her daughter.

'How are things going sweetheart?'

'Good actually! I know I had a rough start when I came back.. but things are starting to work out now.' She nodded sitting down in front of her mother. 'So where did you guys wanted to talk with me about?'

'Honey.. you father and I noticed something since you are back..' Mary Margaret turned around to her husband who walked up to them and nodded. 'Emma noticed it too..'

'What are we talking about?' Lily asked as she pointed at the puzzle piece Neal was looking for.

'This one?' He asked, just in case.

'Yes.' She nodded giving him a smile.

'Your drinking.' Her father said answering her question. Lily looked up to her dad. Then to her mother.

'You have to be kidding me, I am not a fu- freaking alcoholic!' she said quickly, almost forgetting that Neal was in the room too.

'Well, it's what we noticed. Especially when you are sad.. plus Leroy told us he has been seeing you a lot more at the Rabbit Hole.' Her father said crossing his arms.

Lily signed, who do her parents have to make a big deal about everything?

'So we thought.. maybe it is an idea to pay a visit to Archie? Just to get off your chest what is bothering you. You are not a little girl anymore, and we know you don't want to talk to us about everything, so maybe this is a way without any pressure. Besides Archie can't tell anyone, you know that.. but remember, it's only an idea. We are not forcing you to do anything.' Her mother added giving her an hopeful look.

Lily was quiet for a moment, helping Neal silently with his puzzle.

'You know, Archie is really nice.' Neal said out of the blue, what made Lily and their parents laugh.

'Really? So.. what do you think? Should I go to Archie?' she asked her little brother who looked up.

'Yeah.. he gave me bear. Maybe he gives you a bear too!' he said excitedly, giving her a charming smile.

Lily laughed again.

'Well, can't say no to that face..' she smiled, handing him the last piece of the puzzle.

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! **

**Did you send in a request but afraid I forgot about it? Don't worry. I wrote all your requests down, so you will get yours in time (: **


	33. A sister's tale

**Chapter thirty-three : ''A sister's tale'' **

Two Guests requested a follow up to chapter 27

Season 4 – 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily sat in Henry's rebuild castle as she saw a car stopping at the end of the road. Emma stepped out and walked up to Lily.

'Giving mom and dad another hard time, huh?' Emma asked as she sat down next to Lily, who shrugged her shoulders.

'What's wrong?' Emma asked her little sister.

'Nothing.' She mumbled.

'Remember my superpower? I can tell when someone is lying.. and you kid, are.' Emma told her sister, raising an eyebrow. 'Mom and dad told me that people giving you a hard time at school.'

'They say that our family is fucked up.'

'Language.'

'But that got me thinking..' She looked up at Emma. 'They are true. Our family is not normal and everyone sees us differently, only because we are related to Snow White and Prince Charming. That's how they see us Emma. The screw up daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming. I don't want all of this.. I just want a normal family.' she signed.

'Do you want a normal family because you want it, or because other people want to? Lily listen, people are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to push back and say ''No, this is who I am.'' You want people to look at you differently? Make them! You want to change things, you're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world.' Emma said putting an arm around her little sister and pulled her closer.

They sat like that for a few minutes. Emma was the first one who spoke up.

'What about we go home and you give mom and dad a real apology?'

'They probably hate me now.' Lily mumbled looking down.

'They are Snow White and Prince Charming, mom and dad, they will never hate you. Sure you said some hurtful things and there will be some real consequences, but you are their daughter. They will never hate you.' Emma said kissing her sister on the top of her head and stood up.

'So what do you think?' Emma asked, as she reached out for Lily's hand.

'Fine.' And Lily jumped off the castle grabbing Emma by her hand as they walked to the car.

**Don't forget to favorite, follow and review the story! **

**Please fill in a name as you leave an review, it's much nicer than name you ''Guest''. **


	34. Nightmare Buddies

**Chapter thirty-four : ''Nightmare Buddies'' **

Nini and Nicol requested a follow up for chapter 28 ''Trouble Buddies''

Season 2 – 13 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily's eyes shot open when she woke up from the worst nightmare ever. A nightmare about the movie, she and Emma just watched that night. Looking around the dark room, Lily took a deep breath and turned on the light on her nightstand. She was too scared to sleep in the darkness, but trying to go back asleep she noticed she was too scared to sleep with the light on either.

Not wanting to wake up her parents, knowing she would be slapped in the face with the biggest I told you so ever, she stood up from her bed, grabbed her bear and walked to Emma's room, who was sound asleep.

'Em.. Emma..' Lily whispered waking up her sister.

'Huh.. what.. Is there something wrong?' Emma asked half asleep, turning around to her sister.

'I am scared..' Lily explained, a bit ashamed of herself. 'What if the curse from the Grudge will get to me?'

Emma signed and scooped up in her bed, allowing Lily to lay next to her. Lily who didn't know how fast she had to jump into the bed, was a little bit surprised by her sister's actions but didn't show it.

Then Emma eyes shot open.

'Thanks kid.. now I have to think about the movie too!' Emma mumbled tiredly.

'I am sorry.. but it was so scary! Shouldn't we wake up mom and dad?' Lily asked in concern, still scared.

'Look, if you want to go to them, be my guest.' Emma said yawning, almost falling asleep again.

Lily signed, her sister wasn't the best nightmare buddy as she hoped her to be.

'Em.. what if it gets to me when you are asleep?' Lily asked scooping closer to her sister, being frightened with the idea.

Now it was Emma's time to sign and looked at her sister.

'You are scaring yourself with all those idea's.. you will only making it worse. Just think about that it takes place in Japan.' Emma said closing her eyes again.

'But there were English people into the movie! What if it travels like it did there!'

'Lily.. just go to mom and dad.. we both know you are better off there than here in bed with me.' Emma admitted.

'Maybe you are right..' Lily stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, hearing already snoring from Emma's room as she walked down the stairs.

Standing by her mother's side, Lily tried to wake up her parents.

'Mom..' Lily tried to wake up her mother, but her father was the first one to open his eyes.

'Lily? Is there something wrong?' He asked sounding clearly awake.

'I am scared..' Lily whispered, her bear as close to her as she could.

'The movie, huh?' Her mother asked, who was awake too.

Lily only nodded.

'Come here.' Her mother said patting on the bed. Lily jumped over her mom and crawled under the covers, squeezed in between her parents. Her mother put her arms around her youngest daughter, pulling her close.

'Sorry I woke you..' Lily yawned, looking into her father's eyes.

'Don't worry about it.. that's what parents are for right?' He winked and she nodded tiredly.

'No more horror movies for you, missy.' Her mother whispered into her ear.

'Uh-huh.' Lily agreed.

'Go asleep, honey.' Her mother said gently, knowing her daughter was still fighting the sleep.

'What if it catches me..' Lily whispered.

'We will be right here. We will always protect you.' Her father smiled, and as he said that Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

As Lily's breathing evened, Mary Margaret knew her daughter was asleep and looked at her husband who was still awake like her.

'Told you that she would come to us. Pay up mister, ten bux.' She whispered and David turned around, pretending to be asleep.

But Mary Margaret knew better, as well as she knew her daughter.

**Check out my new story ''Selfless, Brave and True'' **

**Don't forget to leave a nice review and, follow and favorite the story! Xx **


	35. Wicked at least

**Chapter thirty-five : ''Wicked at least'**

Anon requested a chapter with Zelena, Lily and her parents.

I have to say this one was quite a challenge! Thank you Anon! (:

And WOW we are past the 60 reviews! Thank you all so much! Xx

Season 3 – 14 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily searched for her keys in her bag, as she stood in front of the apartment. She was kind of lucky that she was out earlier from school, because of the panic that was going on around the wicked witch. Then she finally found her keys, stuck between her books and opens the door.

Walking into the apartment she noticed that her father just stood up from the dining table and that there was a strange redhead at the table, who did the same thing.

'Euhm.. Am I interrupting something? Because I can come back later if you want to.' She says to them, wondering why this woman was in their apartment. What if she was working with the wicked witch?

'No need to sweetheart. Zelena is this is our second daughter, Lily.' Her mother said with a huge smile across her face, placing her hands on her swollen stomach.

'Lily, this is Zelena. She will be your mothers midwife.' Her father shakes Zelena's hand, as he says that.

'I was wonderful to meet you, Mr. Nolan.' Zelena said with a bright smile.

'Oh, it's David. Nice to meet you too Zelena.' He says nodding.

'Pleasure is all mine.' The redhead nodded back.

Her father bends down by her mother, kissed her on the cheek and walks to Lily.

'I have to go, speak to you later okay?' He says to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Yeah, okay. See yah later dad.' He gives her a quick hug and walked out of the apartment. Why was her dad in such a rush?

She walks up to Zelena who shakes her hand.

'Nice to meet you, Lily.' The smiled. Lily looked the woman in the eyes and just nodded. She didn't trust the woman right in front of her for one bit.

'So.. you were a midwife back in the Enchanted Forrest?' Lily questions Zelena as she walks to the fridge getting something to drink.

'Yes, I delivered a lot of baby's back in the day.' The redhead smiled.

'Hmm.. okay.' Lily nodded and turned back to them with a drink in her hand.

'Where were you when you escaped the first curse?' Lily asked the woman suspiciously. She knew her parents had a lot on their plate dealing with the wicked witch and the upcoming baby, and there had to be someone who asked a lode of questions. Someone who was at the top of her game, who wasn't involved with the wicked witch. That someone was her.

'Lily! It's not polite to ask so many questions!' Her mother lectured, shaking her head. 'I am sorry.. you probably feel overwhelmed right now..'

'Oh, don't worry about it! I am actually glad she is asking all those questions. I've read that it is a way for children to bond and to trust someone.' Zelena smiled to her mom.

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'I am not a child.'

'Lily!'

Lily looked into her bag.

'Oh shoot! I think I forgot something at the library..' She lied walking fast to the front door.

'See yah!'

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Lily opened the door of the apartment later that evening. Her parents both sat down at the dining table, both just finished diner. Her father stood up picking up the plates as he noticed that the door opened.

'Lily! Where have you been?' He asked putting the plates down in the sink.

'Relax, relax. I was just at the library doing some homework.' She said calming down her parents.

'What was up with your behavior earlier?' Her mother asked, the disappointment written all over her face.

'Look. I know you guys have been a little off your game lately.. and I get it! Totally! But someone has to look after my baby brother or sister, and who knows who that Zelena is? What if she is lying?' Lily said throwing her bag on the ground and hung up her jacket.

'She isn't dangerous and knows a lot about babies, things we would never know if she wasn't here.' Her mother said with a smile handing a frying pan to David.

'Zelena is a really nice lady, Lily. She has the best intentions.. okay?' her father walked to the kitchen and looking Lily in the eye. 'I will never let something happen to your brother or sister do you understand?'

Lily nodded slowly, and walked up the stairs.

'That's what you said last time..' She whispered, thinking that it's not okay.

How could they even think that she was a nice lady? She is wicked.. at least. Miles away from nice. Why didn't they see that? Her parents are worse than she thought, more the reason for her to be at the top of her game.

**Better late than never right? **

**Don't forget to hit that Follow, Favorite and Like button!**


	36. Pain and Pleasure

**Chapter thirty-six : ''Pain and Pleasure''**

Anonymous and Guest requested a follow up to chapter 31 ''You are going to be okay''

Thanks for all the love you have showed my story!

To iLadyDee: Well, David and Mary Margaret DID get a child during the first curse otherwise Lily wouldn't be there, right ? but seriously, I get where you come from so I am going to explain a little. I like to think that when Lily was born, The Evil Queen [Regina Mills] rebooted/recast the curse. Being able to be pregnant/having a child during the curse.. see it as magic. A second chance, they have true love, make up something! Use your imagination! All with all, glad you like the story, thanks for the review.

Season 4 – 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Hmm.. Ugh..' Lily opened her eyes.

She was still in the hospital, because of that stupid arrow, and couldn't sleep. The bed was uncomfortable and she only could lay down on back, otherwise it hurt too much. They gave her painkillers through her IV, but she still feels a little pain. Lily made a mental note that she would ask for a higher doses.

'Are you okay?' Lily turned her head to the right, seeing that her mother is still next to her bed and awake, like her.

'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home? With Neal?' Lily asked weakly.

'The only place where I supposed to be is here, with you. I think your dad can handle a baby for one night.' Mary Margaret smiled grabbing her daughters hand, squeezing it.

'Why don't you go back to sleep? I think you would feel a lot better when you wake up.' Her mother smiled.

'I don't know..'

'Don't worry, I will be right here when you wake up.' Mary Margaret gave Lily a reassuring smile.

'Promise?'

'I promise.' With that said Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep minutes after.

'Sleep tight..'

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Later that day Lily sat up in her bed, playing Mario Kart on her N3DS. Her parents left an hour ago, so she had finally some alone time without them worrying every minute.

'Come one, come one!' She mumbled, trying to win.

'Hey you.' Someone said and Lily looked up to a smiling Noah, who sat standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. She threw her game on the nightstand as he walked up to her and placed a tender kiss on her mouth.

'I am sorry..' He mumbled as they broke.

'It's okay, I should be sorry. My dad must have been furious. You are not traumatized, are you?' She winked placing her hand on his cheek and kissed him again.

'I am fine.' He laughed and wanted to grab a chair to sit next to her bed.

'Come sit here.' She smiled and scooped up a little.

'You sure? What if I hurt you?' he said with a frown.

'I am not made out of glass, now come.' He did what she asked as sat next to her on the bed with his arm around her shoulder.

'It's my pleasure, my lady.' He joked. Lily laughed as she put her head on his shoulder.

'Did you know that they have almost every color Jell-O except purple? Which hospital doesn't have purple?' Lily said out of nowhere.

'You are weird.' Noah laughed.

'Well.. I learned from the best.' She said kissing him.

The kissing lead to making out, but before anything else could happen, someone in the doorway coughed and both Noah and Lily looked up turning red from embarrassment.

Regina walked into the room as she shook her head.

'Be careful, I could have been David and then you would be a lot further from home..' Then she looked at Noah. 'And I suggest you leave.. for your own safety.'

**Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	37. The Apology

**Chapter thirty-seven : ''The Apology'' **

Lily requested a chapter with the apology from chapter 33.

Guest: Probably, yes. Haha. I was really tired when I wrote the chapter, and I am still human till this day, and humans make mistakes! I changed it immediately! Thanks for pointing it out though! x

Season 4 – 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

As Emma opens the front door of the apartment, the first Lily sees is her mother who is busy doing the dishes with her father. She runs up to her and hugs as tight as she could.

'I am sorry for being mean.. for threating you like that.. and for being a brat.. I am sorry.' She says while tears stream down her face. David pulls himself into the hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

After having their moment Mary Margaret pulls away, but is still holding on Lily's hands and looks her daughter straight in the eye.

'You can never, ever, think or act like that, do you understand?' Mary Margaret asked firmly, wanting to be very clear.

Lily just nods while still letting out a sob now and then.

'And how many times do we have to tell you that our family is indeed other than all the others, but that is what makes us special. It makes us stronger and unique. That's why we will always find each other, because of who we are.'

'Yeah, you are right.. but people at school can be so mean. They tease me because I am a ''princess''.' Lily said looking down at the ground.

Her mother lifted her head up as she put a finger under her chin. 'More the reason for you to act like one, and be a good example. Running away is not going to help that, honey.'

'So.. I am still grounded?' Lily questioned.

'Yes you are. Any idea how scared we were when you walked out on us like that?' Her father asked shaking his head.

'I am sorry.'

'We know you are.. just don't do it again.' Her mother signed as she pulled Lily back into a hug.

**I know it's a small , disappointing chapter.. I am sorry for that. Next chapter will be better I hope! **

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite the story!**


	38. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter thirty-eight : ''Sibling Rivalry''**

Thanks for the reviews, again! We reached 70! X

For the Guest who left this review : '' _Continuing with chapter 34 in which Emma and lili meet two weeks of snow punishment imposed on them, especially as snow makes him the punishment meet Emma, the interaction of mother see daughter so as intervention as father of David and Emma goal was more trouble trying to get out of punishment_ ''

What I understood from your review is that you want a follow up from chapter 34. I don't want to come over stupid, but the rest that you wrote, I don't understand. Can someone or you, explain?

Maria requested a chapter in which Emma and Lily are jealous of Neal.

19 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily waddled with Emma from the grocery story to the car with the pile of groceries they just bought. The big family diner was coming up that night at their parents apartment, which is going to be host by Emma and Lily for the first time. With Mary Margaret's supervision of course, in case something goes wrong.

'You know.. there is something I have to get off my chest.' Lily waited for Emma to nod and continued. 'I know mom and dad love Neal and us equally, but sometimes.. I feel like they love Neal more than us, only because we are girls or weren't raised by them. Well, you weren't. I was partly.' Lily said shaking her head. Every time their dad talked or did something with Neal, jealously raised through her body. She couldn't talk about it with their parents, because they are going to feel guilty like hell when they hear that. Being pregnant wasn't going to help the situation, especially with all those hormones flying around, Lily was more sensitive than ever.

'And I thought it was just me! They really do, don't they? It's like they baby him even more when we are around!' Emma said annoyed putting the groceries in the car.

'Yeah! ''Lily look what Neal drew, Lily look at Neal, isn't he the smartest?! Lily-'' Ugh! If I hear her voice like that one more time I will punch a puppy.' Lily said rolling her eyes as she sat down in the yellow bug next to Emma, who started the car.

Emma looked at her sister a little worried. 'Are you okay? Or is it only Neal?'

'I am fine! It's just so freakishly annoying!' Different emotions rushed through her veins as she breathed.

'We should talk to them about this.. I mean this can't be good for him either. He will turn out like a brat if they continue like this.' Emma said shaking her head turning around the corner and parking the car.

'Uh-huh, you are right.'

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

As they walk into the apartment, Emma places the groceries in the kitchen while Lily sits down at the dining table.

Neal was playing with his toys, while David helped Emma putting away the groceries. Lily sat at the table with her mother enjoying some tea.

'How is my granddaughter?' Mary Margaret asked as she took a zip.

'Mom, you can't call it your granddaughter, what if it's a boy? Same for you dad, you can't call it your grandson either.' She shot her father after he chuckled.

'We just don't want be outnumbered! We have two grandchildren already, a boy and a girl, so it will be the tiebreaker.' Her mother said.

'Speaking of our two grandchildren? Where are they?' David questioned.

'At home with Killian, they will come by later.' Emma replied putting the milk into the fridge.

'Mommy look!' Neal exclaimed showing off proudly the tower he build with his blocks.

'That looks awesome buddy!' Mary Margaret cheered with a huge grin.

'Good job!' David nodded proudly at his son.

Lily rolled her eyes, while Emma signed and mumbled something under her breath.

'Is there something wrong?' David noticed. He and Mary Margaret shared a look, as did Lily and Emma.

'It's just..' Emma started looking at her sister for help.

'You baby _him, _too much. Especially when we are around..' Lily mumbled looking into her cup.

At some unknown reason David chuckled and even Mary Margaret let out a giggle. Emma and Lily looked confused from each other to their parents.

'What's so funny?' Lily was slightly annoyed by them. This wasn't funny at all.

'We were expecting this for a while.' David explained. 'It's called sibling rivalry, you are just jealous of your little brother.'

'Why didn't you stop then?' Lily shot him, her eyes filled with disappointment and sadness.

'Honey..' Mary Margaret grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 'Think about it.. really. Both of you. We don't baby him too much, it's just you see the things we didn't got to do with you and Emma. With all those hormones in your body-'

'Mom!' Lily got back her hands and fowled her arms over her belly. 'This is not funny. This is serious! What if he turns out like a brat?'

'He won't, believe me.' David said.

Emma nodded slowly. Maybe they were jealous..

'Hey look at me.' Mary Margaret said to Lily who looked up. 'We don't love him more or less than you two.' She took a moment to glance at Emma too. 'We didn't got the chance to raise the two of you, but we got to have so many other memories instead of that. Camping, the Enchanted Forest, defeating evil.. name it. You are as special as he is, because you are our children.'

Lily nodded slowly with tears in her eyes and sniffed.

'Stupid hormones..' she mumbled reaching for the tissue her mother wanted to give her.

**It took me a while , I know. Hope you like it!**


	39. We're back

**Chapter thirty-nine : ''We're back''**

Anon requested a chapter of Lily's first day in the Enchanted Forest.

Season 3 – 14 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

Standing there out of nowhere, in the Enchanted Forest, someone in front of them spoke up. Lily noticed it was Aurora, the woman who helped them before, the last time they were stranded here.

'Snow! What happened?!' Aurora exclaimed, the shock written all over her face.

'We're back.' Her mother replied and Lily found herself standing closer to her mother. Scared, not knowing what was going to happen. Looking around her, everyone was back in their old clothes, even her mother's long hair returned. She looked at herself, she was also dressed differently. She had a badass style with a pair of riding pants and her hair all messy around her face.

The only thing she could do for now, is reach for her mother's hand, who tightly squeezed it, reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

'How have thing been since we left? The ogres?' Snow asked Aurora and Phillip. When her mother mentioned that Lily didn't know how fast she had to grab her mother's hand once again. 'It's okay Lil..' her mother said pulling an arm around her daughter pulling her close, while awaiting an answer from Aurora or Phillip.

'Defeated. We're restoring our kingdom and our lives.' Aurora taking a quick look around from where she was standing.

Her mother smiled back, and nodded to Aurora. 'And congratulations.'

Aurora smiled back. 'Is it that obvious?'

'You are glowing.'

Lily looked confused to the adults, she had no idea where they were talking about. She was still confused about the fact that she was in the Enchanted Forrest, again.

'Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?' Regina said rolling her eyes and turning away from everyone.

Lily chuckled, finally understanding where the conversation was about.

'We have much to celebrate. And know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything we're at your service.' Phillip said nodding to the adults.

'Thank you, but all we need is horses. We have our own kingdom. Our own castle.' Her father explained, and Lily looked up to him. Wasn't the castle destroyed?

Her mother put a hand on her father's shoulder. 'Our castle was destroyed in the curse.'

'Well played, your majesty. You laid waste to everything.' Hook mumbled.

'Not everything.' And Aurora looked at Regina. 'Her castle still stands.'

'Of course it does. I protected it.' Regina explained simply, like it was something normal they were talking about.

'Well, technically, the castle doesn't belong to her.' Her father started referring to Regina. 'It was Snow's before she took it.'

'Well, to be fair, I married into it.' Regina explained again.

'This is not awkward at all..' Lily mumbled, which she earned a look from her mother and looked down.

'That you did. And now, we're taking it back.' Her mother smiled and let go of Lily, taking a step towards Regina. 'And you are coming with us.'

'You can't be serious.' Regina chuckled in disbelieve.

'Regina, everyone else out there is scared and confused. They need hope. What better way to do that then to return united? You're coming with us. I know you don't like it. You'll learn to. For our good. For yours.' Her mother said with no hesitation in her voice.

Her father turned to Phillip and Aurora. 'Thank you again for your hospitality. We should begin preparations.' He said shaking their hands.

'Good luck to all of you.' Phillip nodded and they walk away.

While walking away Lily sighed. 'Even Big Brother is nothing comparing to this.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review the story!**

**Let me guess.. you guys want a follow up?**


	40. Confrontation

**Chapter forty : ''Confrontation'' **

Anonymous requested a chapter where David and Mary Margaret confront Lily's friends over the accident. [Follow up chapter 30, 31 and 36]

Sorry that it took me a while to upload, I was really busy last couple of days!

To Guest who responded: Still don't get it fully, but I am going to deny your request. I refuse to write any kind of abuse, even though spanking isn't.

Season 4 – 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

While Lily was in surgery, David and Mary Margaret ran into the hospital. They spot Robin, Regina, Carry and Noah in the waiting room and ran up to them.

'What happened?' David asked, out of breath. He and Mary Margaret came as soon as they can when they got the call from Robin.

'You better ask them.' Robin said, pointing with his eyes to Carry and Noah. The both of them sank into their chairs as David's eyes spit fire.

David was angry, no furious on what happened. 'Tell me. Now.' He demanded looking at Noah.

'The last time we were in the closed section in the woods I lost my phone.. so we and other friends of us, we went back to get it. But we didn't know it was a shooting ranch! How would we know that!' Noah exclaimed, his eyes full of sorry.

'By knowing that EVERYONE told you guys to not go there! That is was dangerous! Look what happened!' David yelled at the boy.

'David.. calm down, honey. She will be fine.' Mary Margaret tried to calm him down, before things got worse. Then Lily wasn't the only one who needed a doctor.

David took a deep breath and sat down next to his wife, in front of Noah and Carry.

'You better run your sorry ass away from here, before things got worse.' He growled.

'David!'

'It's okay Mrs. Nolan.. I.. I have to go anyway. I will tell Kevin.' Carry said and stood up, waiting for Noah to come with her.

'You go. I stay here.' He stated.

'It's your funeral.' Carry mumbled rudely and walked away, before any adult could say anything about that.

'Why do you think you are welcome here?' David asked the teenage boy in front of him. The boy had some serious balls, he had to admit that.

'Because I am her boyfriend, and I am not leaving her. I am sorry about what happened, I really do, but I don't care what you think of us. The only thing I care about is that she is safe.' Noah looked David in the eye while saying that.

'Yeah, you did a pretty good job so far.' David shot him.

'David.. he is sorry.' Mary Margaret pointed out, then looked at Noah. 'I hope for you my daughter is okay, young man.'

'I hope so too..' Noah nodded.

**Don't forget to hit that follow, favorite and review button!**


	41. What it could've been

**Chapter forty-one : ''What it could've been''**

Anna requested a chapter with a young Lily and some Daddy Charming.

This is the last request I have left, unless you guys send in some more.

[?] years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

David and Mary Margaret were doing the dishes, while chit chatting about the day they just had. Neal was busy with his homework at the dining table when there was a knock on the door.

'I will get it.' David smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek before walking to the door.

When he curiously opened the door it revealed Regina with two girls, who couldn't be older than four and seven years old. The little girl on Regina's hip looked like she had been crying, a lot. The other one was standing next to Regina with a huge smirk on her face.

'Uh, Regina? Can I help you with something?' David questioned, but before Regina could answer the little girl reached for him.

'Daddy!' Being the good man that he was, he got the girl from Regina's arms, but was still confused. Who was this little girl?

'Daddy?' David asked looking at Regina. The other girl nodded looking up to Regina.

'Believe it or not these are your daughters, David.' Regina explained as Mary Margaret walked up to the door.

'What's going on?'

'Mom!' The seven year old ran to Regina and hugged her tight. Mary Margaret hugged her back giving Regina and David a look. When she let the girl go she looked at her in the eye.

'Emma?'

Emma giggled. 'Yes mom!'

Neal who had been staring at the event was just shocked. Were that his big sisters? 'I am going upstairs..' He told the adults quickly and ran up the stairs.

'Emma go play with the toys over there okay? Mom and Dad have to speak with Regina.' Mary Margaret told her daughter who smiled widely and ran off to the toys as Mary Margaret walked up to David and Regina.

'What happened?' She asked looking at Lily. Her little girl was now indeed, a real little girl.

'I was teaching them magic like I do every week, but something went wrong by the shape shifting part and.. well, you saw it for yourself.' Regina nodded crossing her arms.

'Couldn't you turn them back?' David asked shifting his weight.

Regina shook her head. 'I tried, and failed. The weird thing is that right after they transformed, Hook and Noah called me. Henry, Lexi, Finn and Gage disappeared.. luckily for them and us, it's only temporary, so when they go back to their normal ages, the children will come back.'

'Why didn't they call us? They are our grandchildren!' Mary Margaret exclaimed shaking her head.

'I told them not to. I thought it was better that you would see it for yourself, before freaking out.' Regina nodded.

'How long are they going to stay like this?' David asked as Lily put her head on his shoulder.

'That I don't know. It could take a week or six, but not more than that.' Regina sighed already missing her son.

'Well.. thank you for everything then. Speak to you later Regina.' And the woman walked away. David closed the door and looked over at Lily who was almost asleep in his arms.

'Nape time?' He questioned the four year old, but she shook her head.

'No..' She said in the cutest little voice her parents had ever heard.

'I will tell Neal then.' Mary Margaret sighed and walked up the stairs.

David walked to the kitchen, while still carrying Lily. 'Emma can you come over here for a sec?'

The girl walked to the island and sat down on one of the stools. 'What is it daddy?'

'Have you and your sister already eaten?' He asked getting something to drink for the kids.

Emma nodded. 'Yes, auntie Regina made lasagna!' She smiled and drank out of the cup her father placed in front of her.

'Good..' David looked at the stairs, thinking about his son. How is he going to adjust to this change for a few weeks?

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

'Daddy..'

David's eyes shot open as he saw Lily next to him in tears with the stuffed bear they bought earlier close to her.

'Hey Lil..' He whispered sitting up. He took a quick look at his wife, but she was still sound asleep. 'What's wrong sweetheart?'

Lily started to sob a little. 'Can't sleep.' She managed to say.

David sighed in relieve, thank god she wasn't sick or something. He reached out for her and put her on the bed on his lap. 'Why can't you sleep?'

She only shrugged her shoulders as she snuggled closer to him. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

'What about she spend the night with me and mommy?' He whispered whipping a tear away from her cheek.

'Yes..' She whispered sleepy.

David had to smile at that. This is what it could've been.

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**So this was my last review, what do you guys think? Make a new story with the original charming's [one shots] or continue this story?!**

**Let me know!**


	42. My Girl

**Chapter forty-two : ''My Girl''**

Wow! Didn't think I got so much reviews! Thank you so much!

To Guest#1 : Yes of course I will still be uploading! I am not going anywhere, honey!

Guest#2 requested a chapter where David and Mary Margaret discuss whether Lily is a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

David and Mary Margaret were just done with grocery shopping as they walked to the apartment.

'Why should Lily be a daddy's girl? She maybe has all of her looks from you, but she my archery skills and ability to communicate with animals!' Mary Margaret argued when David claimed that Lily was a daddy's girl.

'Add the stubbornness..' David smirked, which earned him a punch to the shoulder from his wife.

'Ough!'

'You deserved that. One thing she got from you, that full mouth of yours.' Mary Margaret said and stuck out her tongue.

'She has sword skills too you know.' David argued walking up the stairs.

'Like her mother! I can do archery and swing around a sword. What about you charming?' Mary Margaret winked.

'I can handle a bow and arrow!' He argued.

'Not better than me!' She laughed opening the door.

'Well, at least-'

'Sttt!' She punched him against the shoulder again.

'Au! What was that for?' He mumbled rubbing on the spot she just punched him.

'Lily may not be a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl, but she is definitely her sister's sister.' Mary Margaret chuckled as she pointed to Emma and Lily who were asleep on the couch, both under the same blanket with the same angelic look on their face.

**I know it's a small chapter, but let me know what you think! Don't forget to check out the new fic I am co-writing with emmacharming2 - 'Our Charming Reality' [ s/10604502/1/Our-Charming-Reality ]**

**Review, follow and favorite! x**


	43. Disconnected

**Chapter forty-three: ''Disconnected''**

Guest requested a chapter where Lily gets into trouble and her phone been taken away.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Hello? Earth to Lily, your most awesome sister asked you something.' Emma said waving with her hand in front of her sisters face who was busy texting.

'Emma! Don't do that!' Lily exclaimed slapping Emma's hand gently away. 'If you wanted to ask me something, just text me!'

'I am sitting right in front of you at the dahm table! Are you crazy?' Emma shot back not being happy with her sisters phone habits neither were their parents.

'Lily just put away your phone for a second, please. We are trying to enjoy a nice family diner here!' Mary Margaret said shaking her head at her daughters behavior.

'One sec.' Lily mumbled continuing texting. She didn't even bother to look up at her family.

'Lily Eva Nolan.' Her mother scolded, but even that Lily didn't hear.

'Okay enough. Lily give your phone to me, you will get it back when we think the time is right.' David said, which made his daughter sigh.

'You can't be serious..' Lily started, but every adult at the table looked dead serious, so she tried to get out of it. 'But-'

'Phone. Now.' David demanded holding out his hand, giving his daughter a stern look that said that he wasn't kidding about this.

'This is so not fair.' Lily mumbled handing her father her cellphone. 'When do I get it back? When we are done with eating?'

'Tomorrow.' David said putting her cellphone in his pocket.

'Dad! No! Mom, Emma! Say something about this!' Lily said shocked.

'I think it's a great idea, you know back in our day-'

'I don't want to be rude or anything.. but you guys are from the Enchanted Forest. There is no freaking way that a cellphone will ever exist there! The only thing people rely on there are freaking birds and letters.'

'Speak in that tone once again and you will rely on ''freaking'' birds and letters for a month.' David warned her.

Lily couldn't let herself to roll her eyes. 'Fine. Can't we just enjoy diner now?' She mumbled grumpily. This was going to be a long day for her.

**Please don't forget to review, favorite and follow the story!**

**Don't forget I am co-writing a story with emmacharming2 : Our Charming Reality  
Check it out! :D **


	44. Diner time

**Chapter forty-four : ''Diner time''**

Anon requested a continuation of Chapter 41 ''What it could've been''.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Neal! Emma! Breakfast is ready in a minute!' Mary Margaret called standing under the stairs. After two weeks Emma and Neal had grown together, like a real brother and sister. They even brought Emma to the local elementary school to make things as normal as they could.

'Coming!' The two echoed from upstairs, and Mary Margaret walked back to the kitchen.

'Daddy!' Lily giggled as David grabbed her from the floor, where she was playing with her dollies, and let her flew through the air. Mary Margaret chuckled at the interaction that was going on between her husband and youngest daughter.

'Daddy! Daddy! Stop!' She giggled again. David lifted her on his hip and kissed her on the cheek. Lily placed her little hands on his cheeks.

'Daddy you are hairy!' Lily giggled.

'Am I?' He smirked. 'Rawr!'

Lily giggled even harder. 'Yes! You are a lion, daddy!'

'And now I am a lion!' Lily nodded in agreement as he put her down on her chair at the table.

'Kids!' David called as Mary Margaret placed down the lasagna and sat down in front of him.

'You like Oliver!' David heard his sons voice saying as the two walked down the stairs.

'I do not!' Emma argued shaking her head.

'Yes you do!'

'Do not!'

'Yes-'

'Hey!' Both children looked at their father. 'Come sit down at the table, to enjoy this diner your beautiful mother made.'

'Well thank you Prince Charming.' Their mother winked at their father.

'Ew!' Neal exclaimed sitting down next to his mother.

'Who wants lasagna?' Mary Margaret asked, before there would be more complaining.

'Me!' Three voices yelled.

**Don't forget to leave a review and to follow/favorite the story! X**


	45. Welcome Home

**Chapter forty-five : ''Welcome Home''**

Sienna: Did you mean you want a follow up on the last chapter or just another upload, cause here it is!

Anon requested a chapter where Lily comes home from the hospital and her parents being over protective. [Follow up chapter 31, 36 + 40]

Season 4 – 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Don't move! I will get it!' Mary Margaret said as her daughter tried to get up from the bed. A few hours ago Lily was discharged from the hospital and now, safe and well, in the apartment on her parents bed.

'Mom, I can walk myself.' Lily said shaking her head, wanted to stand up, but her father pushed her back.

'No. We will take care of it okay? What if you spill hot chocolate on yourself?' He questioned.

'Fine.' Lily sighed. 'Don't you guys have better things to do? Wasn't the point of having Neal to baby him instead of me?' She joked.

'Here you go.' Her mother said ignoring her comment, placing the coco on the nightstand. 'You okay there? Don't you need a blanket? An extra pillow? Or should we move the television?'

'Yeah maybe we can put the table right there, that way we can all watch.' David thought.

'You guys! Stop being so overprotective!' Lily called from the bed as she picked up her brother who laid next to her.

'You. Hush.' Mary Margaret said putting her hand up, which silent Lily.

Then the door of the apartment opened. Emma walked in carrying some groceries.

'Emma! I need some serious help over here! Mom and Dad are going in overprotective overdrive! They won't even let me leave this bed!' Lily exclaimed.

Emma chuckled, shook her head as she quickly put down the groceries, grabbed the sack potato chips out of it and jumped on the bed next to her sister.

'EMMA! Watch out!' The shock was written over their parents face.

'See what I meant?' Lily asked her sister, bouncing Neal on her lap.

'Well, I would say enjoy it while you can. Before you know you are back doing the most sucky chores around the apartment.' Emma nodded opening the sack.

'Maybe you are right.. right Neal?' Lily asked her little brother who giggled. Then she looked at her parents, while putting an evil smile on her face.

'I order another hot coco with cinnamon and one bottle for this little guy.'

David exchanged a look with his wife. Where did they get their selves into?

**Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow the story! **


	46. The Enchanted Serenade

**Chapter forty-six : ''The Enchanted Serenade'' **

Sienna requested a follow up of chapter 39 ''We are back''

Season 3 – 14 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Are we there yet?' Lily whined walking next to her mother.

'Regina's castle is just beyond the mountains.' Her mother reassured her grabbing her daughters hand and squeezing it tight.

'I think you mean our castle.' Her father interrupted giving her mother a look.

'That's going to take some time getting used to. The last time I was there was just after father's death and I've always dreamed of returning. I just never imagined it would be with Regina by our side.' Lily looked down when her mother said that.

'I wouldn't count on that, sister.' Grumpy's voice said from behind as he walked up to them. 'The Queen. She's missing.'

'Lily stay with your father.' Snow said as she walked away with the dwarf.

XXX

Lily walked silently next to her father at the front of the group, thinking about Emma and Henry. David noticed that and sees the sadness in his daughters eyes.

'You okay Lil?' He asked pulling her closer.

'It's wasn't supposed to be this way. I.. I should be over there with them, in New York or Boston.. going to school and that kind of stuff..' Lily mumbled, looking at the ground while they still walked.

'I know. I know. It's okay, because we're gonna do this together.' He smiled, trying to cheer her up.

'How? There are no portals. The only way to get back to the normal world is by casting an evil curse.'

'Lily, it's going to be all right.' David reassured her.

'How do you know?' She questioned him.

'Well.. how did you know Emma was going to safe Henry after he ate the turnover?'

'I believed in her.'

'The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family.'

Lily shrugged her shoulders as she looked up to her father. 'It probably skipped a generation.' And with that said she walked to the back of the group, leaving her father alone.

XXX

'So.. do you think you can find a way back at his castle?' Lily asked Neal, while walking with him and Belle.

'I don't know, but I am certainly going to find a way to bring back my father.' Neal nodded giving her a smile.

'Good luck with that.' Lily turned to Belle. 'What are you going to do? Are you doing with him?' She questioned, and Belle nodded.

'Yeah, I need to find a way to bring Rumple back too.'

'Then the best luck to the both of you.' Lily smiled, looking forward she saw how her mother walked from Regina to her father. Lily saw her chance and walked more to the front, next to Regina so she could overhear her parents.

'You know it's not polite to overhear someone else's conversation, that's none of your business.' Regina shot her, and Lily looked at the Evil Queen.

'What if they are talking about me?' Lily asked.

'Then they have probably a dahm good reason to do so.' Regina responded.

Lily rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. 'So I heard that you like that guy who rescued you and my mom.' Lily teased the Evil Queen.

'I don't like him! As I told your mother, and now again to you; he smells like forest.'

'So you do like him?' Lily laughed, but stopped when her mother approached them.

'Regina can I have a moment alone with my daughter?'

XXX

They walked in an awkward silence for a moment when Snow was the one to break it.

'Your father told me about the conversation the two of you just had.' She started, at which Lily shrugged her shoulders, not wanted to talk about it. 'I know you are afraid that you will never see Emma or Henry again, but you will.' Snow smiled.

'How are you so sure?' Lily looked at her mother who pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and whispered in her ear.

'Because we always find each other. It's what our family does, remember?'

Lily nodded. 'I hope so.' She mumbled.

'Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending-'

'Is a very powerful thing, I know mom. I know.'

'Good girl.'

'Look!' David called and the two of them made their way to him as for the rest of the group. He pointed at the crossroads on the ground.

'What happened?' Snow asked.

'That's exactly what I'm about to find out.' Regina nodded and walked up to the crossroads and touched the air. 'A protection spell. The entire castle is encircled by it.' She explained walking back to the group.

'Didn't you do this? Undo it.' David said.

'Well, don't you think, if I could I'd be half way home by now? No, someone hijacked it.' Regina snapped at him.

'Who? Who's in there?' Snow questioned as she felt how Lily stood closer against her, obviously not liking what they got to hear.

'I don't know, but I'm going to find out whoever's eating my porridge. Nobody sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle.' Regina announced.

Lily looked up from her mother's embrace. Our castle? She thought.

'Hey. We've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared and rightfully so, let's get them to safety first.' David told them.

Regina set up one of her evil smiles. 'They'll be safe when whoever is in there is dead.'

'Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina. You know that.' Snow shot her.

Robin Hood stepped forwards. 'I can offer save harbor in Sherwood Forest. It's not far. We can offer food, shelter and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under.'

'Do you have weapons?' David asked him, ignoring the look his daughter gave him when he asked that.

'We're lousy with them.' Robin nodded.

'Fine. Lead the way, but we're coming back. And whoever did this is going to suffer.' Regina said giving the castle a quick look.

'Regina, it's our home. We'll make it save again.' Snow smiled.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! x**


	47. Aftermath

**Chapter forty-seven : ''Aftermath''**

Anon requested a chapter where Lily and David bond after she comes back from the EF in season 2.

Season 2 – 13 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

David and Lily were walking through the woods, just taking a hike having some father-daughter bonding. Mary Margaret was the one who suggested it, knowing that their daughter wasn't talking about the events to her.

'How are you holding up?' David asked knowing his daughter was effected by the events of the Enchanted Forest.

'Good.' Lily nodded, but David knew she was lying.

They walked in a moment of silence, when David spoke up again.

'What's on your mind?'

'Nothing.' Lily said too quickly.

'Honey.' David stopped walking and kneeled down in front of his daughter and grabbed her hands. 'Your mother, sister and I know you have been struggling with the events of that happened in the Enchanted Forest, please talk to me. I am sure you would feel better if you do.' He said softly.

Lily looked down, David saw how tears fill her eyes.

'I-I was scared.' She whispered as the tears ran down her face.

'Of what?' He questioned, squeezing her hands.

'That I would never see you or Henry again.' She sobbed.

'Oh sweetheart..' He pulled her into his embrace. 'You know that we always find each other right? Now only mom and I, but our whole family does. Don't ever forget that.'

'Always?' He pulled her out of the embrace and cupped her head in his hands as he whipped away the tears.

'Good girl.' He smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	48. Johanna

**Chapter forty-eight : ''Johanna''**

Anon requested a chapter where Lily and Snow bond over Johanna.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily wondered around the kitchen for a while her mother was busy making breakfast. She sat down at the island, just sitting there but didn't say a word, while she watched her mother making pancakes.

'Is there something on your mind?' Her mother asked as she turned over a pancake and looked over to her daughter who still sat silently on her chair and shrugged her shoulders.

'You have been wondering around the kitchen for over an hour, if I didn't know you any better I would say you want something from me missy.' Her mother smirked.

Lily nodded slowly and face expression went serious, what made her mother more alert of what she was going to say. 'I was reading Henry's Storybook.. and I came across the part from when you were little. I-I read the part where Johanna tried out your tiara, and that made me wondering..'

She sighed as she looked up at her mother.

'How was she when you were little?' She questioned.

Her mother smiled sadly as she put the last pancake on the plate and turned off the stove. She walked to her daughter and sat next to her at the island.

'Well, for starters she was one of the kindest souls I have ever known, and she made those salads.. I don't know what she did to them, but they were delicious!' Her mother laughed.

'She made them for me too!' Lily exclaimed happily. 'I remember.. when I was hurt or something.. she would hug me so tight that I just couldn't feel safe in her arms.'

Tears started to drop out of Lily's eyes.

'I know honey.. I know.' Mary Margaret pulled her daughter close and kissed the top of her head.

'I miss her too.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	49. Grounded

**Chapter forty-nine : ''Grounded'' **

Anna requested a chapter where Lily spending time been grounded.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Can I go to Noah?'

'No.'

'Can I go to Emma?'

'No.'

'Can I go to Granny's?'

'No.'

'Can I-'

'Lily.' Her mother sighed. 'What part of being grounded do you not understand?' She crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow.

'Well.. you didn't say I couldn't go to Emma's.' Lily mumbled sitting at the island, being bored like hell now she was grounded and her parents took all her electronica. So she just decided to annoy her mother.

'If you are bored, Lily go find yourself something to do before I do it for you.' Her mother shot her.

'Mo-om! I can't help it that it's so freaking boring around here! I just want to do something..' Lily whined.

'Lily..' Mary Margaret sighed. 'The bathroom could use some cleaning I-'

'I don't want to clean the bathroom! Can't you think of something fun?'

'Lily Eva Nolan. You are grounded for some very good reasons. Don't try to get yourself out of it by being annoying. I will put you in a time out if you don't stop this behavior. If you act like a five year old, you will be treated like one.' Her mother said sternly.

'It's. Not. Fair.' Lily mumbled and with that said she laid her head on the island.

'Well life isn't fair.' And she placed the laundry basket in front of Lily. 'Here is the laundry basket and go fold it. It's less worse than doing the bathroom and you will be done in no time. When you are done you can help me cooking okay?'

Lily sighed dramatically. 'Fine. At least it's not the bathroom.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	50. Morning Talk

**Chapter fifty : ''Morning Talk''**

Anna requested a chapter where David and Mary Margaret talk about Lily's adjustment to the Enchanted Forest. [prequel chapter 29]

Season 3 – 14 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

David stared to the ceiling as he thought about his youngest daughter. She talked less and less since they arrived in the Enchanted Forest, and something told him that she had a harder time adjusting to this world that they thought she would. He noticed how Snow moved next to him, awake as for him.

He leant to her and kissed her on the mouth. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning.' She yawned as she put her head on his chest.

'Can't sleep either?' He asked with a tired smile even though she couldn't see him.

She nodded. 'Uh-huh. I was thinking about-'

'Lily?' He guessed as he started to stroke her hair.

Snow blinked a few times, then nodded again. 'Yes..'

'I was thinking that she has a harder time adjusting to this world than we thought she would. Maybe we did wrong to bring her back with us.' He thought out loud.

'Maybe, but it's too late to think about that David. We have to help her now, we should talk to her.' His wife said.

David pulled Snow off his chest, sat up and stepped out bed. Snow said up raising an eyebrow. 'You want to talk with her now? Do you have any idea how early it is?'

'Yes, but it's never too early for a talk with our daughter.' He responded with a smile.

'Maybe not for you, but our daughter might have a different thought on that.'

'Come on Snow, we can tell her the big news too.' David encouraged her.

'David..' She sighed knowing he was right. It was time to tell their daughter the big news too. She pulled herself out of the bed and walked up to him. 'If she is going to hate us I am going to blame your stupid boy parts.' She winked grabbing her robe.

He chuckled. 'What has that to do with it?'

'It knocked me up!' She exclaimed giggling.

'Well.. the owner thinks that you are just telling me nonsense right now, besides without my ''stupid boy parts'' you wouldn't have the two beautiful daughters we already have.' He said kissing her.

'Oh stop it you!' She giggled, knowing his charm was getting all over her again, like the first time they connected.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button! **

**WOW 50 chapters and almost 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Up to next 50 and 100 ;) **


	51. Sneaking Out

**Chapter fifty-one : ''Sneaking Out'' **

Two Guests requested a chapter Lily getting caught sneaking out. [You can see this as a follow up from chapter 49]

Thank you all for the lovely reviews keep them coming! I can't remember if I already did a chapter like this.. So here we go!

I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily was done folding the laundry as she looked to the stairs. Her mom was still upstairs, doing whatever she was doing. An evil smile came across her face as she thought one thing; sneaking out.

She walked as quietly as she could to the couch where she left her jacket, grabbed her phone from her mother's desk and tip toed to the front door. As she laid her hand on the doorknob she heard someone cough behind her.

With a charming smile she turned around, finding her mother standing there with her hands on her hips not looking happy, not looking happy at all.

'Hi mommy..' She grinned.

'Oh no. Don't even try to use your charming genes on me young lady. I went immune to that a long time ago. What on earth do you think you're doing?' Her mother asked as she held out her hand.

Lily sighed and shrugged her shoulder as she got her phone out of her pocket and placed it in her mother's hand, who put it in her own pocket.

'Well?' Her mother demanded raising an eyebrow.

'Uh.. Eh.. I… I wanted to get out of this apartment just for one second.' Lily looked down and her mother sighed.

'How many times do I have to remind you that you're grounded? You got yourself into trouble, so you have to learn the consequences of your actions. Not that your father and I already told you that..' Her mother said sarcastically shaking her head. 'You lost your phone and are grounded for one more week.'

Lily looked up to her mother. 'But..'

'No buts. Go to your room, your father is going to hear from this when he gets home so don't think about sugar coding this event to him.' Mary Margaret folded her arms across chest and she looked to the stairs.

'Fine..' Lily mumbled not even trying to fight it, already knowing it was a lost case.

**To all my lovely Guest readers: I really recommend that you make an account if you follow one or more stories, it's easier to keep track on which stories you are following and you help the author of the story too ! And it would be nice for me to respond to your lovely reviews once in a while ;)**

**And as always : Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews ! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button !**

**x**


	52. A Wicked Surprise

**Chapter fifty-two : ''A Wicked Surprise'' **

Guest requested another chapter with Zelena. This will be a follow up from chapter 39.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Mom, where did you put the clean sheets?' Lily asked her mother walking down the stairs as she searched for them. Both her mother and Zelena sat at the dining table with a cup of thee in front of them.

'Oh, I may have put them in a closet somewhere upstairs. I can help you.' Zelena smiled as she stood up.

'Just tell me where they are and I will grab them myself.' Lily said rudely.

'Lily.' Her mother said firmly.

'Fine you can help.' And Lily made her way up the stairs, followed by Zelena.

Upstairs the woman walked to a closet and opened it.

'You know it's better for your mother and the baby to have as less stress as possible. Behaving like that is not going to help.' Zelena said as she got the sheets out of the closet and handed them to Lily.

'Well, I find it quite interesting that you dare to scold me on something you're doing yourself.' Lily shot her as the woman turned around to close the closet. 'I've been paying some attention to the way you treat my mom. Orange juice? I googled it you know, and it doesn't have any effect. So what did you do to my mother's drink?' Lily shot showing her knife behind the sheets as Zelena turned around with a smile.

'Oh you foolish.. foolish girl. I didn't do any harm to your dear mother or the baby, let's just say.. I will need my strength for later.' Zelena winked and before Lily could do anything, Zelena raised her hand choking her as she stepped forward and ripped Lily's heart out.

'Do you see this? This is real magic. Nothing compared to your child splay.' There was a door slamming sound downstairs and Zelena looked once again at Lily. 'Leave this to the adults, dear. Cause you have no idea where I am capable off.' She said placing the heart in the closet and disappeared in green smoke.

Lily fell on the ground, catching her breath as her parents and sister made their way up the stairs.

'Lily!' Her father helped her up as she breathed. 'Are you okay?! Where is Zelena?'

'She.. She got away.' Lily sobbed as her mother pulled her into her embrace.

'Thank god you are okay.' Her mother whispered.

'No.' Lily stepped backwards from her mother, whipping away her own tears. 'She ripped out my heart.' She told them getting it out of the closet.

'Oh god.'

'That wicked witch is going to pay!' David called in anger.

'Emma.. you need to put it back it.' Lily swallowed holding out her own heart.

'Can't we call Regina?'

'Emma. Do it.' Lily said trying to stay strong.

Emma nodded, took a deep breath and got the heart from her sisters hand.

David stood behind Lily holding her shoulders. 'You can do it.' He reassured Emma, who nodded again.

With no hesitation Emma put it back in and Lily's hands went instantly to her chest.

'Thanks.'

**Wow what a lot of requests! But don't worry I will get to them in them **

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button!**


	53. Fighting

**Chapter fifty-three: ''Fighting''**

Ana requested a chapter where Mary Margaret and Lily fight, but make up.

_Warning: Cursing_

I do not own Once Upon A Time

It was David's turn to look after Neal when his wife and youngest daughter did groceries. Emma, Hook and Henry already arrived for diner, just relaxing before the others came back.

'It's not fair!' He could hear in the hallway as the front door opened.

'Well life isn't fair! Get used to it!'

'You are so mean! Sometimes it doesn't surprise me that you were such a brat when you were a freaking kid!' Lily called walking into the apartment, basically throwing the groceries on the counter.

'Excuse me?! It's not my fault that you decided to be so irresponsible!' Her mother called, throwing the groceries on the counter herself.

'It's called being yourself!'

'Being yourself is not ruining town's property!'

'It's easy for you to say! You are the dahm fairest of the fucking all!' Lily shouted.

'Lily Eva!' David scolded, but the only thing she did is hold up her nose.

'You have no idea how it was back there.' Mary Margaret said shaking her head.

'Oh I know, the way people threated you when we back.. there? Way a hard life did you have.' Lily said crossing her arms.

'We can go if you want..' Emma said silently.

'No!' Mary Margaret and Lily shot her, but still looking furious.

'Like if you didn't do anything wrong- oh wait. Of course you didn't. Except getting the Evil Queen's boyfriend killed!'

'It wasn't on purpose!'

'And mine was! You have no idea under how much pressure I was doing it!'

'L-'

'ENOUGH!' David called and everyone stared at the king. 'Enough.' He sighed. 'Go upstairs. The both of you, talk out whatever is bothering you and I don't want to see you until you did, understood?'

'David-'

'Dad-'

'Don't. Both of you. Upstairs. Now.' David said frustrated pointing at the stairs.

Mother and daughter sighed and did what he told them to do.

XXX

As they both sat in front of each other, Mary Margaret was the one to give in first.

'Look I am sorry I am giving you such a hard time, but I don't want you to make such mistakes as I did when I was little.' Mary Margaret said.

'That isn't even possible here.' Her mother shot her a look. 'Sorry. Sometimes it's just hard to have such people as you guys as my parents. People look up to you.' Lily mumbled.

'I think we were both a little off today, don't you think?' Mary Margaret said, standing up sitting next to Lily on the bed.

Lily nodded. 'I think you're right on that one.' She smiled and gave her mother a hug. 'Mom?' She asked with her head still on her mother's shoulder.

'Yes sweetie?'

'I am sorry about the things I said. I really am.'

'Me too, honey. Me too..'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	54. TV

**Chapter fifty-four : ''TV''**

Maura requested a follow up of chapter 45 ''Welcome Home''

Season 4 – 15 years old , I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Thanks for the hot coco.' Emma smirked getting the mug from her mother as Lily got Neal's bottle from their father.

'Oh Dad, we would like the TV right over there!' Lily smiled pointing at the new spot.

He sighed. 'Watch out you two.' He mumbled looking at both of his daughters as he walked to the TV.

Lily whispered something in Emma's ear who giggled. 'Yes! Do that!'

'What?' Mary Margaret looked up from where she was sitting.

'Nothing!' Both girls exclaimed, followed by Neal's giggle.

'Mom, we would like to have more snacks.' Emma smirked.

'You, are not sick.' Her mom pointed out.

'I am not sick either!' Lily exclaimed.

'But you are healing, and you know that missy.' Mary Margaret shot her a look, which made Lily giggle.

'Okay, TV settled, did the princesses and prince want anything else?' David asked.

'Snacks!'

David walked to the kitchen and threw two more sacks of chips to them. 'Happy?' He asked.

Both girls shook their head, Emma pulled Neal on her lap as the girls scooped closer to each other.

'What now?' Their father asked a little irritated.

'You guys have to watch a movie with us!' Lily smiled as she patted on the empty spot next to her, Emma did the same thing.

'Come!' Emma encouraged.

David smirked looking at his wife, she smiled too and they both walked up to the bed. David laid down next to Lily while Mary Margaret took place next to Emma, who turned on the TV.

'Much better?' Lily asked.

'Movie time with all of our children? Can't wish for anything else.' Her mother smiled.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	55. Good Morning

**Chapter fifty-five : ''Good morning'' **

Guest requested a follow up to chapter 44 'Diner Time', only with Snow and Lily.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

Little Lily decided to pay her parents a visit when she woke up early that morning. She had no idea what time it was, but that didn't matter to the four year old.

Quietly walking down the stairs with her Pooh close to her, she heard her father snoring. Lily giggled as she made her way to the bed.

Slowly walking up to her mommy's side, she let out a giggle again, her mommy made snoring sounds too, but they were much quieter and much more funny to hear.

Mary Margaret opened her eyes as she heard a cute little giggle in front of her. 'Hey baby, what are you doing here? Couldn't you sleep?' She whispered, trying not to wake her husband.

Lily nodded. 'It's morning mommy, can we make pancakes?'

Her mother chuckled as she looked at the clock, it was 4:32AM. 'What about we go take a little nape first? It's really early and nobody is going to be up until a few hours.' She tried to explain the four year old.

Lily yawned. 'I am not tired..' She said with a small voice.

'Come here.' Mary Margaret smiled as she pulled the small child with them in bed. The little girl scooped closer into her embrace. 'Not tired, huh?' She whispered in her daughters ear, who's eyes were already closed.

She felt down Lily nodded, and fell asleep. 'Sleep well, baby.'

XXX

A few hours later David woke up, noticing that Snow was laying closer to him than usual, not that he minded that. But when he heard a little snore coming from his wife's side, he curiously peeked over her shoulder finding Lily wrapped in Mary Margaret's arms, asleep in their bed.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	56. Lily 101

**Chapter fifty-six : ''Lily 101''**

Guest requested a chapter where David and Mary Margaret talk with Johanna about how Lily was growing up.

For the Guest who requested a chapter Mary Margaret giving birth to Lily, sorry, but I am not going to write that. I already wrote a birth chapter [Chapter 24], you can read that one, because I don't feel comfortable writing another one.

I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Thank you for coming over Johanna, there is something David and I wanted to talk to you about.' Mary Margaret smiled as she put down the tray with drinks. 'Coffee or Tea?'

'Of course, dear. Tea please, technically I should bringing you tea and coffee.' Johanna chuckled getting her cup from Mary Margaret.

'Nonsense!' Mary Margaret said shaking her head giving David his mug and put down her own.

'So where did you wanted to talk about? You sounded a little worried on the phone, Snow.'

'It's Mary Margaret here, actually. Ehm.. it's about Lily.'

David continued. 'We were wondering if you could tell us anything about her growing up. Mary Margaret and I were talking about that a few days ago and realized that we don't know anything about her time with you.' He smiled.

Johanna chuckled again. 'For starters, she was a very difficult child, very stubborn. Not that she got that from a stranger.' Johanna said eying Mary Margaret. 'She liked to get in trouble and to have avengers. She did well at school, but had a little trouble with math.'

'Still has.' Mary Margaret nodded.

'She even asked about you two, but sadly enough I could never answer her about that.' Johanna apologized.

'We were cursed..' David nodded.

'The Pooh bear she has? She dragged that everywhere when she was four, she even took it with her in the bath!' They all laughed. 'Before I am going to tell you anything else I wanted to give you something.'

David and Mary Margaret looked up surprisingly when they saw how Johanna got a thick envelope out of her bag. 'You might want to have these.' She smiled handing them the envelope.

Very carefully they opened the envelope, and it showed lots of pictures of Lily.

'Oh Johanna, you didn't have to do that.' Mary Margaret said with tears in her eyes, obviously touched.

'I wanted to, I had her for so many years, I think this is the least I could do.' The older woman smiled warmly.

'Thank you.. thank you so much.' David nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**I changed the titles of the chapters, think they make more sense, but didn't change the chapters itself!**

**This was my last request I had left if I don't have new requests by Monday I will change this chapter from in-progress to complete. Was a nice ride with you all ! **

**Let me know what you think, don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button!**


	57. Little Miracle

**Chapter fifty-seven : ''Little Miracle''**

_Guest requested a chapter of David and Mary Margaret with baby Lily before Regina takes her. _

_Before anyone says anything; don't forget that at this point David and Mary Margaret are still cursed!_

I do not own Once Upon A Time

'She looks just like you David.' Exhausting was written over Mary Margaret's face when she said that. Holding their newborn baby in her arms, who was sleeping peacefully.

'What are we going to name her?' He asked, while eyeing a few blonde hairs on their newborns head.

'I don't know..' Mary Margaret smiled. They thought of a lot of names, but none of them was the right one for their little miracle.

'Lily.' David said all of the sudden. 'What about Lily?'

'Is that your name?' Mary Margaret asked the baby girl, who yawned as response. 'Lily Eva? I think it's beautiful David..' A few tears escaped her eyes.

'Lily Eva Nolan.' He smiled in respond. 'Hey baby..' David lifted Lily up from her mother's arm. Tears from happiness started to stream down his face. They waited nine months, nine months of excitement, but also scare. This was their first baby what if they screw her up? What is she grew up being unhappy? But whatever the future has planned for them, David was sure he would do everything in his power to protect their little Lily.. everything.

And no one was getting in the way of that.

**Short chapter, I know! Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button! **


	58. Nap Time

**Chapter fifty-eight : ''Nap time ''**

_Anon requested a follow up to chapter 54 'TV'. _

I do not own Once Upon A Time

Half way through the movie, David peeked over his children to his wife, earning a smile from her. All their children were asleep squeezed between them. Lily had her head on his chest, while Emma had her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder with Neal in her lap, who was asleep as well.

David stood up and walked to the closet, getting a blanket out of it.

'They are exhausted.'

'Yeah it's was a busy week. They could use a little nap like this.' Mary Margaret agreed.

He walked back to the bed and laid the blanket over his daughters as Mary Margaret picked up Neal, to lay him down in his crib.

'They look adorable.' Mary Margaret smiled standing before the bed after she laid the baby down in the crib.

David pulled her into his embrace. 'I know right? We made that, them.' He whispered into her ear.

'We missed so much..' She sighed as he kissed her on her temple. 'Their first word, their first step, we missed it all.' She said sadly.

David nodded, even though she couldn't see it. 'Yes, we did. We got a third chance.' He said referring to their son. 'But the things we missed in the beginning are made up now. We got to do things with them that other parents never got to experience with their children.'

'I guess you're right.' Mary Margaret nodded as she felt his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. 'We should do more things as a family, between all our jobs and responsibilities.'

'I agree.'

'Of course you do.' She smiled turning around sharing a passionate kiss with him.

'Mom! Dad!'

Both parents looked up, finding their daughters sitting up in their bed with grossed expressions on their faces.

'Ew!' Emma exclaimed making fake barf sounds.

Lily followed her sisters act. 'We are still in the room you know.' She informed them.

David and Mary Margaret laughed. 'We are aware of that, honey. Thank you for mentioning it.' Mary Margaret winked.

Emma's stomach made a dying whale sound and the whole family chuckled. 'What are we going to eat?' Emma asked, a little embarrassed of the sound her stomach made.

Lily nodded. 'Yes food! I could eat a horse!'

'Some things never change.' David said shaking his head as he walked to the kitchen, pulling out some pizza's out of the fridge.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	59. Mr and Mrs

**Chapter fifty-nine : ''Mr. and Mrs.''**

_Anon requested Lily's wedding _

I do not own Once Upon A Time

Archie got the mic from Whale as he stood by the speakers. 'Ladies and gentlemen, stand on your feet to help me introduce the bride and the groom.' Everyone stood up, some of them already started cheering from happiness. 'Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Noah Butler!'

Noah and Lily walked out to the dance floor with everyone cheering and shouting. They all went silent when the notes of ''Can you feel the love night'' by Elton John sounded through the speakers.

The newlyweds started to dance with everyone they loved around them.

Lily looked over her husband's shoulder, seeing her parents standing there, with tears in their eyes both holding one of their sons in their arms. She gave Finn a quick wink earning a huge grin from him. It didn't bother her that she and Noah got children first and then got married, now she could share this wonderful day with them, her own small family.

**I know, a small chapter again! But it was really hard for me to write, hopefully you guys liked it! **

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button ! **


	60. Always

**Chapter sixty : ''Always''**

_Anon requested a chapter where David and Mary Margaret tell Lily about when they first saw her._

I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily hung around the kitchen where her parents were doing the dishes. She sitting by the island listening to her parents, who were talking. She wanted to ask them something, but felt a little uncomfortable asking the question.

Her mother noticed that she wanted to ask something. 'Is there something on your mind, sweetie?' She asked with a reassuring smile.

Lily smiled back and shrugged her shoulders. 'Eh..' She hesitated and chickened out. 'No.'

Both of her parents nodded, knowing that she needed a little more encouragement to ask what she wanted to ask. 'Okay, but you know you can ask us any kind of question, right?' Her father added.

She nodded, looking down at the dishes. 'Yeah, I know.' And took a deep breath. 'I was wondering..' She looked up. 'What, what did you guys thought when you first saw me? Because, you know, you thought I was your first born, and.. and you were cursed.' She dared to ask, but looking down immediately after she asked the question, not knowing what to expect.

Her father put down the last plate. 'The first time we saw you, I will never forget that day.' He smiled and Lily looked up.

'We were so happy when we first saw you, you were our little Lily.' Her mother smiled. 'We didn't had a name for you when you were born. Then your father came up with the name Lily, and we just knew it suited you perfectly.'

David nodded in agreement. 'Your mother was the one who came up with your middle name. That's how we came by your name. Lily Eva Nolan.'

'You looked so much like your dad when you were born, unbelievable.' Her mother said shaking her head.

'But coming back to your question. I remember when I hold you in my arms for the first time, thinking that I would do everything in my power to protect you.' David smiled sadly.

Lily looked down with a tear falling down her cheek.

'Oh honey.' Her mother walked up to her and placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look her in the eye. 'We may didn't got the chance to do our job for a long time, but you we are here for you now, right? We love you Lily Eva and don't ever forget that.' Mary Margaret smiled.

'Love you too.'

Mary Margaret pulled her daughter into a tight hug, David followed her lead by pulling both his daughter and wife into his arms. 'We will always love you.'

**Let me know what you think! **


	61. Dresses

**Chapter sixty-one ''Dresses''**

_Anon requested a chapter of Lily getting used to the Enchanted Forest clothing. _

I do not own Once Upon A Time

Charming and Snow were just on their way to the garden when they heard a lot of cursing coming out of Lily's room. They shared a look before making their way to their daughters room. Charming knocked gently on the door, while Snow spoke up.

'Lily? Honey? Are you okay in there?'

There was a moment of silence before Lily answered her. 'Yeah! I am fine.' Their daughter said, but hearing from the tone of her voice, both Snow and Charming could hear she wasn't too happy.

Snow laid a hand on her husband's arm, giving him a warm smile. 'I've got this. I'll see you in the garden, okay?'

Charming hesitated before nodding. 'Okay, will you be okay?'

'We will be just fine.' She reassured and kissed him on the lips before he walked away.

When Charming was gone, Snow heard more cursing and she knocked on the door again. 'Sweetheart? It's me. Is it okay I come in?'

'Fine.' She heard her daughter say. 'It's hopeless anyway.'

Snow opened the door, finding her daughter sitting on her bed still in her PJ's, with a beautiful blue dress laid down in front of her. She walked over to the bed while Lily sighed and started talking.

'All my riding pants are dirty.' She said looking up to her mother, who sat down next to her. 'The only normal thing I have left is this stupid dress, but there is no way I get in it! It's so freaking difficult! How did you do that when you were younger?'

Snow chuckled at her daughter's silliness, what was the big deal about this? It was only a dress.

Lily sighed again. 'And now you're laughing at me. Mom this is very serious. How can I be a princess when I can't even put on a dress!' She exclaimed with some frustrating tears in her eyes.

'Oh honey.' Her mother smiled whipping away the tears off her daughter's cheek. 'Did you think I put them on myself? Thank god no, I've got help from the maids. It's quite impossible to get into dresses like those.' Snow said referring to the blue dress.

Her daughter raised an eyebrow. 'There is no way I let a stranger see me in my underwear!'

Snow chuckled again. 'What if, I help you to get into this dress? Then you can join your father and I in the garden for brunch.' Her mother offered with a smile.

'Hmm.. okay. Sounds good.' Her daughter nodded.

**Last request I had left ! If I don't have new requests in a week I will put this story on complete, was an awesome ride with y'all!**

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	62. Operation: Love Birds

**Chapter sixty-two : ''Operation: Love Birds'' **

Guest requested a chapter where Lily and Henry try to get David and Mary Margaret together before the was broken. [Don't worry about it! You did get my attention, tho! Haha!]

I do not own Once Upon A Time

'Are you sure this is going to work?' Lily questioned the boy as they hide behind the bushes.

Henry nodded. 'Yes! Ms. Blanchard never disappoints her students and David is already attracted to her. There is no doubt they wouldn't show up! I call it ''Operation: Love Birds''.' He smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes at that. 'Yeah, whatever.' She spotted Ms. Blanchard from a distance. The teacher walked up to the bird houses and started to check on them. 'Sttt! She is here.' Lily whispered to Henry.

He nodded in response. Not a minute later David walked up to Mary Margaret from the other side of the street. 'Look! They are both here!' The ten year old whispered excitedly.

'Hush!' Lily hissed back, watching how Mary Margaret turned around as David spoke up.

The man smiled as he held up the small paper. 'I got your note.'

Ms. Blanchard blinked a few times with her eyes, clearly not knowing what he was talking about. 'Eh, what note exactly?' She asked with a small smile.

'The one you gave to one of your students, who gave it to me. That you wanted to speak to me about, about us.' He said hopefully.

Mary Margaret sighed and shook her head slowly as she looked down. 'And which student gave you the note?'

'Her name was Lily.' David answered raising a brow, knowing where this was going. 'So.. you don't want to speak to me?'

The woman in front of him sighed again as she looked up. 'Sorry David, but I can't do this. You're a married man, and I don't want to be the person who shatters it all apart.'

'You aren't!' David exclaimed. 'The man, who married Kathryn? That's not me. I choose you, Mary Margaret. I want to be with you.'

She nodded slowly in response as she walked up to David and looked him in the eye. 'Then prove it.' She whispered and walked away.

Lily looked at Henry as Ms. Blanchard walked away from David. 'Next time, stick to the code names, while I make up the plans.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	63. The Barrel

**Chapter sixty-three : ''The Barrel''**

_Guest asked if I going to write anything about Neverland. Well I think there is no way that David and Mary Margaret would let their teenage daughter go with them, so I managed something. Maybe different than you hoped it to be, hope you like it!_

I do not own Once Upon A Time

She supposed to be with Belle when everyone decided to go to Neverland to save Henry, but Lily didn't think twice when Belle and Mr. Gold had their moment. No way she was going to miss out on this adventure even when it caused her a month or a year of freedom.

After some tossing an throwing, Lily felt how someone settled the barrel in his right angle, when the ship stopped aggressively moving. Luckily for her, she could hear what everyone was saying while staying silently in her hiding place. Finding out that they were sooner in Neverland then she thought they would be.

Moments past by and she heard how her parents started to talk to Emma, who responded not so well. Even though the things her sister was yelling to their parents were hurtful and rude, Lily find herself agreeing with her. Emma was right about so many things, good doesn't always win, Emma and their parents had equal amount of window and why were their parents always so optimistic?

But Emma was wrong too. If she never had broken the curse, Lily wouldn't have her family either. She would be stuck with Johanna, while Emma took Henry to Boston, NY or someplace else. She wouldn't have the life she had now.

Emma continued yelling and Lily listened closely. 'We lost Henry, and Neal.. and countless other people!' Other people. Johanna.

'Emma..' Lily find herself tearing up, when she heard the sadness and the disappointment in their mother's voice. 'The minute I let go of the believe that things will get better, is the minute I know they won't.' There was a small pause and Lily had to take deep breath to hold back a sob. 'We'll find Henry.' Their mother continued, but before she could say anything else Mr. Gold was the one to speak up.

'No you won't.' His voice said firmly.

Lily listened how things turned out after that, hearing that Mr. Gold disappeared out of nowhere and that Emma made her way downstairs. Her parents were still close by, silently talking.

Lily tried to listen, when the nausea hit her. No, no, no, no, no! This was not the time to get seasick! She wanted to make her big entrée when they were by the island! Another wave hit her and she couldn't keep it all in. So she got out of the barrel as fast as she could and threw up overboard, while she heard people s exclaiming her name.

After she was done, she turned around facing her parents and Regina who didn't look happy. Didn't look happy at all, man she had to come up with something good.

'What are you doing here Lily?! What were you thinking?!' Her mother said furiously.

Her father nodded putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. 'Do you have any idea how dangerous this trip is?!'

'Did you even think this through?' Regina questioned her, crossing her arms.

Lily took a moment to look at the three adults, before sighing. 'I just wanted to go on an adventure..' She mumbled.

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! **


	64. Neverland

**Chapter sixty-four : Neverland**

_Guest requested a follow up to the last chapter ''The Barrel''_

I do not own Once Upon A Time

Lily sat on the ground, busy knotting the robes together. She was disliking this trip to Neverland, less and less. The fight between their group and the lost boys opened her eyes about the situation here. Everything was so different from the movie, there was no Tinkerbelle, fun or fairy dust. It's the dark Neverland comparing to the movies.

'You okay there?'

She looked up from where she was sitting, finding her father standing nearby. She gave him a weak smile as he sat down. 'Aren't you supposed to be with mom and Emma?'

He shook his head. 'No, they need a moment, but you didn't answer my question.' A worried expression was written all over his face.

'I'm okay.' She sighed and looked at the robes in her hands. 'It's just so different here than I originally thought it would be, you know? The movie is so much fun to watch.. how did someone turned this horrible place into, well.. that?'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'I have no idea, probably someone like Grey or Tamara.'

'We're going to get him back, right?' She asked referring to Henry. 'It's deadly dangerous around here, what if he drinks that poison, or get hit by an arrow? What-'

'Hey, hey.' He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. 'We'll find Henry and he's going to be fine, understood?'

She nodded slowly. 'Understood.'

He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly. She sniffed a little as she buried her face into her father's shoulder.

'Dad?'

'Yes, baby?'

'What happened to your jacket?' She questioned as they both pulled away.

He covered the rip with his hand. 'It's nothing, I'm fine.' He smiled reassuringly and pulled her back into a hug. 'Just make sure that you'll be safe through this trip, okay? And if there's something, don't ever hesitate to come to me or your mother.'

'I will.' She whispered into his shoulder.

He kissed the side of her head and let out a sigh. 'Love you.'

'Love you too, Dad.'

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to hit that follow and favorite button!**


End file.
